A Bond For All Eternity
by Randomwords247
Summary: Join Rosemary and her roommate in their first year at Alfea. While the Winx battle Tritannus, her and her roommate have their own battles to face with an unknown enemy, who will threaten not only Rosemary and Theo's lives, but their friendships also. (NOT a 'New Winx Club' Story! Sequel to "The Mystery Of Wimshire" Read it before this!) Indefinate hiatus due to irl troubles
1. Prologue- A Bond Formed

_**PLEASE NOTE!  
**_ **This story is the SEQUEL to 'The Mystery Of Wimshire'! It is pretty much required to read that first, because otherwise you probably won't understand who on Earth some of the characters are, and they're backstories and reasons behind somethings. To fully enjoy and understand this story, you MUST read that one first. Although the first few chapters are a bit cringe-worthy and painful, the first story does get better as the chapters go on, and I'll probably re-write the first few chapters and make them less rushed and cringey (No plot will change). And the A/N ahead is really long. Sorry. So yeah, with that out the way,**

 **On with the Story!**

 **HI GUYSSS! I'M _BACK!_ WITH A _SEQUEL!_ :O!  
Yeah, like I said in the last chapter of 'The Mystery Of Wimshire', I've been planning this sequel out for a couple months. During my long hiatus in Spring, this idea just came to me and I began working it out in my mind- And once I've got the plot, I can't help but write, so you guys are stuck with another one of my boring and silly stories- How unfortunate for you guys :P  
Also, this _ISN'T_ a One-Shot. It is an actual story, which'll have many a chapter, trust me. I just wanna say that cause to me it looks like a One-Short O.o  
**

 **Yes, I drew the cover-art. That's why its not very good xD (And also why Rosemary's fairy form doesn't have a hairband- I was gonna give her one but forgot *facepalms*)  
**

 **Now, I do have to say- This story takes place before, in and during Season 5. BUT! There are a few minor tweaks that I've done for the Canon of this Story. Sorry guys, hate on me all you want, but I'm sticking to it. Sorry  
**

 **1- NABU ISN'T DEAD! He's just in a coma- Afterall, Morgana did say she'd 'Watch over him until he wakes up' (Not quoted word-for-word), so I like to think he isn't dead. Therefore, Roy will not fall in love with Aisha nor visa versa. (andnexstinks)**

 **2- The Winx are brought in to be Teachers in Season 4, but in Season 5 are taught? They never explained this, so I'll give my own explanation- They're now doing advance Courses, which last for who knows how long to help improve even more. Same for the Specialists I guess cause idk.  
**

 **3- This one is extremely random and all but- They wear their season 6 Civilian Outfits, cause I hate their Season 5 ones xD (Though you can imagine them in Season 5 ones if you wanna :])  
**

 **Yeah. Sorry about that, but I just needed to let you guys know  
**

 **No seriously though, I can't wait to get into this, because the other story got so many views and reviews it was amazing! I don't think I've ever gotten so many! So this is for all you guys (As well as my pestering brain) who wanted a sequel.  
Originally my plans didn't seem as Mystery-based as the first, but I think it's actually turning out to be a lot lot more mystery filled! And, depending on whether you guys support the ship and me writing it or not, it may contain a bit of romance. At least, a little. Less than I originally planned but enough hopefully. Forgive me if I'm terrible at it, I've never written Romance before, truthfully  
But hey, I might as well try am I right? (Probably not haha)**

 **As is my custom, any reviews on the last chapter of 'The Mystery Of Wimshire' shall be answered here, as I don't like leaving ANY reviews without answering them. So any reviews on that story shall be answered on whichever chapter I'm writing when I see them. Kay? Anyhow, REVIEWS! I got SEVEN! O.O one from ProudWeirdo1213, five from Dragonlover and one from Miss Mystery!  
**

 **ProudWeirdo1213's Review: Glad you loved the story/ending, glad you're excited for the sequel (And a little surprised) and Glad you're excited about my shot at romance! It's so nice to have such support as well, I hope I live up to your expectations :] (My apologies if I don't and I'm rubbish at it)  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: 1) Okay noted, so I'll put 'em both in Alfea. 2) Phew, I was worried I had offended you with my lack of knowledge on the name. 3) So the power of Dreams?  
...Are you somehow reading my thoughts? Cause that power if perfect for what I have planned... Seriously. That is weirdly coincidental o.O.  
*Clears throat* anyhow, 4) Okay good to know.  
Ehhh... It doesn't have the most importance other than the fact she'll wear it with almost anything (Bar pjs), but why she loves it is kinda explained (Rubbishly, might I add) in this chapter. It's not the best of reasons but it sorta makes sense to me? Idk? xD  
Glad you loved the story and can't wait for this one! =D! You're welcome, and I'll be sure to look out for your story to read and review it! Yep, friends! :]**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: Trust me, I have read many a 'lovie dovie' thing xD. IRL, I've never experienced love though, which is what worries me. But thanks for the advice :)**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: Ahh, I get it, cause she has the power of dreams and stars are night time when you dream! Thanks for the info, loving the planet name ^-^**

 **Dragonlover's 4th Review: Righto! (Blech, did I just use a stereotypical English word!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? *Coughs* Okay panic over). Pixies are awesome, can't wait to try and write this one! (My apologies in advance if I can't do any of your characters how they're meant to be. I'm not the best writer)**

 **Dragnlover's 5th Review: Well that's good, and phew, I did Helia right**

 **Miss Mystery's Review: Yay, glad you're excited for it! Huh, funny how a smaller chapter can be better. I didn't think either were _that_ good, but that's probably cause I wrote it :P. Well I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters, and glad you enjoyed seeing Rosemary so happy! It was nice to write her so happy :D. You don't have to keep your eye open any longer, for I shall post it today! HURRAY!  
Thanks a LOT for the suggestions for things for Alfea classes, they shall help a lot. Especially the potion one with Palladium ;}. I don't mind your 'rambling' (I don't even think it counts as rambling. If you want rambling, read my A/Ns xD!), and things like that don't harm the plot at all, don't worry- So if you ever wanna suggest something, just do, I love hearing (reading?) suggestions and love to add them in, so don't worry :). Thanks again for the advice and encouragement again, you're really good at encouraging :D. Hope the sequel will be as good as you hope! **

**ANNNND Now that that's over, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me! (Also, the disclaimer is still the same cause it feels like a trademark thing to me now. SO NO CHANGES HERE!) Also, the CoverArt and rubbish Summary belong to Me xD  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 ** _Full Summary: During her First Year at Alfea, Rosemary faces trouble with a hidden enemy who threatens not only the lives of her and her roomate, but Theo's also- Not only that, but they threaten the very friendship which gave her hope and a new life. While the Winx are fighting Tritannus, Rosemary and her Roommate must face this enemy and help one another. Friendships will be made, battles will be faced and lessons will be learnt, but will they be able to stop this danger without the Winx?_**

 _"A Bond, made from young,  
_

 _Will spring forth happiness._

 _For one of the two friends,  
_

 _It will finally bring gladness._

 _This bond will help many,_

 _Including both those two,_

 _Who willingly help any_

 _And will help save each other, true_

 _Nevertheless, all bonds_

 _Must face trials, tests and danger,_

 _Only ones who survive it all  
_

 _Will create a bond no stranger,_

 _For Such a bond of st_ r _ength_

 _Which_ a _ll can_ v _astly see_

 _Was Form_ e _d strongly from youth_

 _And Will Last for All_ _Eter_ n _ity"  
_

* * *

Rosemary shot awake in her bed. She was in bed. She had been caught. She was going to be in an immense amount of trouble once she saw her father- Honestly, she was surprised he had not woken her up to shout at her

"Hi there! What's your name?" Rosemary jumped a mile, perhaps even two, at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and looked to her left where it had come from. It was a little boy, with leaf green eyes and messy ginger hair that went to his shoulders in a funny manner. He wore a orange shirt with a black sash, and brown trousers

"W-Who are y-you...!?" she almost screamed, which was quite unlike her. Perhaps it was the shock. But the boy waggled his finger in a 'No' fashion

"Nu-uh-uh! _I_ asked _first_! What's your name?" he asked again, childishly. But Rosemary didn't say her name "I-I... I..." she stuttered, not able to get out a different word, let alone her name. The boy, seemed to see her trouble, and his playful manner disappeared

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, gently, with a more serious tone. Rosemary did not answer, so he climbed on the bed and sat next to her. When she jumped and tried to shimmy away, he grabbed onto her arm and looked at her as seriously as he could- Which wasn't much

"Are you hurt? Why were you on the doorstep? Where're you from?" he once again questioned, and Rosemary took this to mean she was in trouble

"I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her face in her free hand "I-I didn't mean to! I-I was j-just looking for... F-For my Uncle... I-I ran a-away from home... P-Please... D-Don't... Don't hurt me..." as she spoke the last words, tears began to well up in her eyes, fearing the boy would treat her as her father did

But instead, the boy's face changed to a surprised one, and he instantly let go of her hand. "Ran away? Hurt you? I... I won't hurt you, I promise"

"Y-You... You w-won't...?" Rosemary slowly asked, lifting her hands from her face and looking at the boy. Why wasn't he going to hurt her? She did wrong, didn't she? She had fallen onto their doorstep- Whatever that was-, surely that was wrong of her to do?

"No- Its not nice to hurt others" he stated. Slowly, he grabbed her hand and smiled at her "So please... What's your name?"

Rosemary again hesitated, but this time, she felt like she wanted to trust him. It was... strange. She had never trusted anyone before, other than the nice lady Faragonda. But this felt like a different trust. A trust that almost felt like family...

"R-Rose... Rosemary..." At this, the boy smiled "You're name is very pretty Miss Rosemary!" he complimented with enthusiasm, again surprising the girl

"T-Thank you... W-What's... What's y-your name?" she asked, feeling more confident than before. He gave a big goofy grin and pointed to himself with playful pride

"My name's Theo!" the boy- Theo, stated, grinning. The two talked for hours, though Theo talked a lot more than Rosemary, who felt like she could trust the former, even though she had just met him a few hours ago. Theo found out her Birthday was on that day, the 12th of December, and Rosemary found out his was just a few weeks before hers- On the 22nd of November. But finally, after ages of talking, Rosemary began to look tired and even yawned, and so Theo decided to go

"You look tired- I'll leave you to sleep" he began to get off, but was cut off from two sudden hands on his arm, which he followed up to see the terrified face of Rosemary

"Don't leave me!" she shot out, quickly, surprising the boy, "I-I... I don't want to be alone again! P-Please don't leave me alone!"

At this, Theo began to get more than a little worried for her- Whatever had happened to her before must've terrified her so much she didn't even wanna be alone to sleep

However, as he already cared immensely for the girl and didn't want her scared or upset, he resumed his position on the bed, but she still kept her hands on his arm

"If you feel you can tell me, and don't mind me asking... why did you run away?" he asked, suddenly, feeling the need to know. After what she had just done, she knew she had to explain herself, and secretly wanted to tell someone, to let it all out. So she did

Rosemary managed to tell the story of what had happened the night before, and told of what Faragonda had said. Theo listened intently, making many grimaces and shocked faces, but never once interrupting. By the end of her tale, she had let go of his arm and was in tears, especially as she mentioned one thing

"I... I-I thought I s-saw my... M-My Mother... S-She said s-she would lead me to my U-Uncle's... B-But when... when I rubbed m-my eyes a-and opened them again... S-She was gone... I-I imagined it! I-I wish s-she was really there..." she sobbed

"Why? Where is she?" Theo asked, carefully, and Rosemary sobbed out "I-I killed her wh-when I was born..." she whimpered, expecting Theo to shout at her and hit her like her father would. But... something different happened. Instead of feeling pain... She felt... Arms... Wrap around her waist, and a warm feeling against her

"W-What're... What're you d-doing...?" she questioned- He took this to mean she had never been hugged, something which surprised him but he explained nevertheless "It's a hug. Whenever I'm sad, my Mummy gives me a hug, and it always helps me"

Slowly, but surely, Rosemary copied him, and placed her arms around him, hugging him. It felt comforting, and he let her cry on his shoulder. The two remained like that for a while, until Theo finally broke the hug and got off the bed, pulling her down gently as well. She slowly smiled a weak but genuine, almost trademark, smile at him

"T-Thank you" she thanked, tears still fresh on her face. Theo frowned, but then smiled again "Don't cry... Pwetty pwease?" he did goofy puppy-dog eyes at her, and acted silly, which caused a small giggle to come from her mouth. Theo took this to mean that his faces were working, like they did with his younger siblings

"Look't what I can do Rosemary!" he pulled on his eyes, crossed them and stuck out his tongue, making a silly noise all the while. Giggles from Rosemary soon turned into small laughs at the boy, and she clapped her hands, her tears beginning to cease due to the boy's antics

Later, after he had ceased her tears and the two had learnt more about each other, he brought his parents up, and introduced them. Due to the fact Rosemary knew her mother's full name, they found that they were indeed who she was looking for- Her Uncle, and her Aunty also. Not only that, she found she had three cousins- Theo being one, and Lilly and James being the other two, both being twins of one another

She got her first ever Birthday Present that day, although Trystan and Lilac had little time to get her anything. It was a yellow ribbon, which her Aunty showed her was to be put around her and tied in a bow, much like what came with the dress she wore

It was nothing special, but it meant a lot to the girl, as not only was it her first Birthday Present ever, but her Uncle told the girl that it in fact belonged to her Mother when the two were younger- She used to wear it a lot, as it was her favorite. As such, it soon became Rosemary's favorite, and she wore it with everything she possibly could, until it soon felt odd to not wear it

It was that day that Rosemary's life changed for the better. Only a week later would she discover her powers, and another two or three months until she first transformed and discovered a love for flying *****

That day was a memorable day for Rosemary, for better and for worse. She had escaped death, and found a loving family.

And that day, a bond was created- One which would last, which was as strong as the two who held it

* * *

"Oh yes... she may seem weak, but inside she is as strong as diamond" he chuckled, lowly, after he had watched and studied the scene from years ago _  
_

"But I know her weakness. I know what fuels her strength- all I need to do, is break it" he plotted, "and when it is broken, she'll break with it" he chuckled again, imagining just how broken she would be

"And once she's broken enough, she shall be broken beyond repair and will be easy prey, unable to fight back at all- A shell of who she was before" he grinned, before turning around and seeing a large table in the distance

"It is time for my plan to begin" he stated, before adding with a sly and evil grin "And when all is done; she will be a broken mess, begging for her own death; Oh how I cannot wait"

* * *

 **Yeah, my rhyming skills haven't really improved at all... OH WELL! I apologize if the rhyme/poem thing is terrible, as I stated in the other story, I'm terrible at poetry (Another fault to add to the list xD)  
**

 **Also the Cover-Art is for some reason really tiny which is IRRITATING because I spent so LONG on it .. The words on it are the last four lines of the poem, but I'm gonna try and find a way for it to be seen on a larger scale cause its WAYYYYY bigger than that. If anyone has any ideas, please tell, I could use ALL the help I can get**

 **I kinda added the last part to both add mystery, and prove that this isn't a one-shot, because I can see how it could easily be mistaken as such :P**

 **D'AWWW! YOUNG THEO IS SO CUTE! And he's such a goof, he's so adorable! ^-^  
**

 **And yes, the part where Theo is pulling on his eyes while crossing them and sticking out his tongue with Rosemary having only now a few tears but smiling and clapping is on the cover-art I created. I wanted a moment where the two where young when their bond was created, and Theo helped cheer her up when she was upset.  
Originally, I was gonna do her hugging him while crying and him comforting her, but I couldn't figure out how to draw that and was kinda rushed for time. So I did that instead. And I think its so sweet! =] (Though the 'present' one is REALLY rushed and kinda bad .-.)  
**

 **SUSPENSE! MWAHAHA! (Sorry for the short chapter though lol, I felt it felt more dramatic if it was small with the small scene at the end. The next chapter'll hopefully be much bigger)**

 **Anyhow, onto the *'s! Only one this time round**

 ***- Personally I believe that Fairy's powers begin to develop around the age of ten and begin to show around then. A while after they first show, they get their fairy form in (I believe, but that's just me :P) a time of crisis. I think this cause Miele (Younger) says 'But I'm a Fairy too!' so my guess is her powers are beginning to show or something like that, and I believe she's about 10 then and about 13 in Season 6.  
Just my headcannon though, so don't mind me  
ALSO! MY APOLOGIES TO DRAGONLOVER IF MY EXPLINATION FOR WHY ROSEMARY LOVES HER RIBBON IS TERRIBLE. My excuse is that I'm a terrible writer! xD  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! So, R** ** **emember to review -** ** **be it an insult, criticism, suggestions, giving help, questions, ideas, theories or just an opinion- to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time!  
******

 ** ** **BYEEE! ^-^******


	2. The Awakening

**Hi guys...**

 **I'm ill. Again xD  
Yeah, my little brother has been ill for over a week, and he's better now so I didn't think I'd get ill. Apparently, I was wrong.  
I have a sore throat, a runny/blocked nose, had a temperature earlier and my chest is a little bad as well. So that's nice :/**

 **This is sorta a 'half chapter' as I like to call it. Chapter two is hard, as expected, and my ill brain cannot work well enough for me to finish it, so instead I'm gonna give you all something else and this can be chapter two. A Small chapter two, but something nonetheless.(That, and I'm not allowed to post only A/Ns sooo :P)  
**

 **I've posted the CoverArt on DeviantArt, cause its too small. It's called 'A Bond For All Eternity CoverArt (Paper)' or something like that. My DeviantArt is Randomwords247 as well. I DO have a link on my profile, but it doesn't seem to work so just copy n paste the URL if you want, or search it. Either one I guess  
I'm gonna post the 'WIP COLOURED' version after I post this too, cause I feel like you guys deserve much more than this tiny chapter. You all get to see my messy way of colouring it in xD (Rosemary is pretty much finished, apart from wings so you get that :])**

 **Thankfully, I already have the reviews answered to as I wrote my answers to them as I saw them, so I don't have to exert much energy thinking out responses :P**

 **"** **I got six reviews! One from PaladinJS, one from Samantha Peace HeartStar and four from Dragonlover!  
**

 **PaladinJS's Review: Hey, its fine. If you're busy working just get the important stuff over with. Forget reading my story, there are so many things which are more important! Those are what matter, so go spend as much time as it takes getting everything out the way, don't feel you _have_ to read a chapter the day it comes out- You don't have to read it at all if you don't want to, so take your time :) (Sorry for that being so big but I just wanted to point it out cause I don't want you guys feeling like you HAVE to read and review the day I post things- Take you're time =])  
Glad you liked that, I liked writing it and having Rosemary give her Father a big hug was brilliant =D. Oh it wasn't a surprise? Huh, now I kinda wonder why I tried to keep it a secret xD. Well yeah, I loved writing it, and I hope this one will be as fun, if not more so, to write. Whoa, it not having a sequel is a sin? Okay, well I'm glad it does then. Hope it meets your expectations!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar's Review: ...Do I know you from somewhere...? Hmm... You reviewed on my Frozen stories, right? If so, Long Time No See! How've you been? Why're you still reading my rubbish stories? xD (In all seriousness though, I'm surprised you are O.O)  
...Really? I didn't know that, I just wrote it and felt it was a good enough reason. Didn't know it was actually true O.O. Thanks for explaining that, it makes me feel I'm actually doing this right even though I'm just taking guesses. That's really sweet to know though ^-^. Glad you liked the chapter, and nice to see you again after all this time =D  
**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: I'm glad you loved it! You don't have to wait long though, this chapter is surprisingly out sooner than I expected O.o. Thanks for the stars ^-^**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd Review: Oooh! A whip? Like Indiana Jones? Cool :D. Okay, thanks for the info, I've written it down ^-^. Also his name was Arlo, but I can make him Leo (And make his full name Leon cause that sounds cool) if you want. It's all up to you. I mean, for now I'll just call him 'Arlo' FOR NOW(Cause he appears in this chapter), but if you want him called something else just tell me and I'll edit the chapter and change it to whatever you want. And don't tell me to keep it the same just because I already wrote it- If you want his name to be different, just say and I can change it before you can say 'How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?' :]  
Again though, thanks for the info! And 'crushes'...? Are you suggesting something...? Hmm... ideaaaaa... ;}  
Also I'm guessing their not Royalty, but if they are just tell me in your review. I wouldn't wanna get anything wrong :]  
Oh and d'you mind if I expand on their personalities? Cause I've written an expand on them from what you told me and I wanna be sure it's alright with you...  
Of course I can tell you their names. I have all the info you've told me written down on notepad, so I'll just copy paste what I wrote...  
Mother: Briana  
Father: Arthur  
Brothers: Arlo/Leo/Leon, 17 years old  
Billy and Willy, 13 years old  
Sisters: Fiona 16 years old (TWINS! TWINSSS!)  
Milly, Tilly and Jilly, 10 years old  
(It's something like that anyway. I'm not sure if they DO have that many brothers and sisters, I might've just misunderstood or something. I probably misunderstood)  
**

 **Dragonlover's 3rd Review: Phew, glad it wasn't terrible. You do? Cool! =D. Oh well I'm glad it wasn't unexpected, and I guess that could count as a reason too! It seems like it could to me (Though I'm not sure how much you should trust me. I'm not usually right xD)**

 **Dragonlover's 4th Review: Kay, I will. I sowwee I took so long, it was a hard chapter (Hard cause I had to literally balance two seasons at once, and also cause I've never been to school so I've no idea what its actually like. Cause I imagine going to school helps with writing Alfea and Red Fountain xD).  
Sowwee if its not as good as you hoped *cries*"**

 **You see why I already wrote it down? xP  
Some of the responses are a _little_ out of context cause I wrote them for the original chapter 2 (Now three I guess) in which Rosemary and Theo arrive at the schools, so if anything in the reviews don't make sense that's why. And no, my brain won't work to sift through these responses and make them work with the chapter. Sorry about that .-.**

 **Yeah. I can't think of anything else to say. Hope you guys enjoy this sorry excuse for a quick make-shift chapter  
**

 **Disclaimer! Winx and stuff belongs to Igino Straffi! Other stuff like this lazy disclaimer belong to Me xD**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _In an Unknown Location  
_

"Finally" the man grinned, pushing his trilby so it didn't cover his face

"It is finally time" he began to chant some words of an ancient language. As he did so, the figures on the table began to glow a pale golden colour. The further he got in the chant, the brighter they glew, until he came to the end of the chant, which was in english

"Elements of the Worlds,  
Fill these voids of rife!Fill them with power  
Grant them with Life!" he chanted, shouting, fueling the spell with his wizardry. After, their was a bright light which vanished as quickly as it came

Slowly, a groan came from the table

"W-Where... Where am I...?" a female voice asked, groggily

"Wh-What happened...?" a male voice beside the female asked also. The man with the trilby smiled, and curtsied

"Welcome- It is good to have you both back" he welcomed

"Back?" they both asked

"Why, yes. Back. You had both died from old age- But I brought you back" the trilby man answered. The man shot up off the table, but that was short-lived as he collapsed in a dizziness straight after, and the woman gasped

"What happened to him?"

The trilby man simply shook it off "He simply collapsed from dizziness. It is a side-effect from being brought back, it'll wear off in a bit"

And the man was correct, as the boy slowly stood up, leaning on the table "W-Why did you bring us back?" he questioned, and the trilby man's smile disappeared into a frown

"There is trouble, my friends, which threatens the entire magic dimension. A descendant of two very powerful villains. She may be a fairy, but she is an evil one. She will cause ruin to the entire dimension if she is not stopped" he explained

"But why bring back us?" the female questioned, confused

The man looked up "Because you two are the only powerful enough to stop her. Some people I knew died trying, and I believe many more will if she is not stopped soon. But with your power... I believe she can be defeated"

"Tell us then. Tell us of her, of your plan" the man ordered, agreeing to help fight whoever this was

"She has enrolled in Alfea, School for Fairies, and is a Fairy of Wind. However- I do not know much else about her, other than her appearance" the trilby man explained

"That is why I have a plan. M'Lady enter the college, while M'Lord enters Red Fountain school for Specialists which is nearby- The school will have her cousin, who knows not of her evil. You can watch her, see how she fights, her weaknesses, her strengths" he continued. "I know a spell which can help you both recover from being brought back"

"But be careful. Do not ever tell her of your names, and stay away from her- Watch her from a distance. She knows of who you are. If she knew you were alive once again she would try and kill you before you could gain back your full power, or would simply drain you of whatever you have. Being dead for so long has weakened you both, and it may take some time for you to gain them back. I would not want to wish harm upon either of you" he explained again

"We will do it. We will take care of this threat, and make sure no harm comes upon a single soul" the woman said, dertermination firing through her eyes

"What is her name, sir?" the man asked

"Her name", the trilby man began, "is Rosemary Claw"

Both the two gasped at this mention, memories flowing through their minds

"At first, I didn't know whether to believe you or not. But if she is the descendant of _them_... She must be stopped" the man growled, and the woman put a hand on his shoulder

"Calm down, brother, it was not their fault for what happened. But either way... We must take care of her, but I hope it does not come to the worst" she agreed in a sense

"I am glad you understand, and will do this. Thank you ever so much" the trilby man thanked

"It is of no problem" the man told him, smiling a little as he added "Thank _you_ for bringing us back to stop this girl"

The trilby man grinned "It was of no bother. I simply do not want to see any more people die trying to defeat her" he answered

"Welcome back", he welcomed once more, "Your Majesties"

* * *

 **Yeah, like I said, its not much of a chapter. It doesn't even reach 2,000 words! AHH!  
**

 **If I missed anything else (Which I bet I have), just tell me. I'll check through it tomorrow but when ill having help from you guys really helps :]**

 **Sorry again guys, but this was literally written on the spot and I am literally about to go bed. I'll just post the chapter and the Work-In-Progress coloured version of the CoverArt and go sleep (If I can manage it :/)**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed, despite its length. I tried to make it seem sorta suspenseful- Troubles already starting!  
Pff, came up with the surname on the spot too xD. Quite pleased with it though =D**

 **Anyway I wanna go bed, so, remember to review- be it an insult, criticism, a suggestion (I like those a lot xD), questions, ideas, pointers, annoyance or anything- To tell me what you think! And I'll see you all whenever I'm better (Or sooner depending on if I can brain enough to finish the 2nd (3rd now I guess) chapter- Its about half to two thirds done, so maybe?)**

 **BYEEE!**


	3. Arriving

_**WARNING!: LARGE A/N AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :P  
Large-ish chapter though too, hopefully a good one :D  
**_

 **Hey Dragonlover, y'know the 'Magnificent Idea' I had? Well, I _have_ gotten _ANOTHER_ magnificent idea, BUTTTTT! I can only do one, so I'm having trouble deciding which. So bare with me xD  
**

 **HI GUYSSS!**

 **I'M BACK AGAIN! YAY! And y'know what? I'm SO HAPPY that I got ill!  
'Why?' I can already hear you asking; Because the other night, while I was still ill, I had woken up in the middle of the night (Like I normally do) and I suddenly had the greatest inspiration, an idea for this chapter which made it a LOT less cringe-worthy! But I probably would've posted the chapter before then if it wasn't for my illness. SO THANK YOU WHOEVER GOT ME ILL! xD  
My illness didn't even last half as long as they normally do anyone, I'm better now :P  
**

 **Just gonna say, the first 'chapter', as I was pointed out to in a PM, was more of a Prologue than a chapter so from now on it shall be known as 'Prologue- A Bond Formed'. Thanks for pointing it out! =D.  
**

 **GUYS! I have a QUESTION for you guys! Ya know how I made it in one of the chapters of TMOW ('The Mystery Of Wimshire') that Rosemary had hearing that could hear a little further than normal people due to her wind powers? Well I've been considering getting rid of that and making her hearing normal, cause I feel its more a Musa thing and makes her too OP, but I wanted to ask you guys;  
Should she keep her extended hearing, or should she have normal hearing? Whichever gets the most votes win, cause I can't decide and I feel I should do what you all want. So yeah, REMEMBER TO SAY IN YOUR REVIEW WHETHER SHE SHOULD KEEP HER 'EXTENDED HEARING' OR NOT! I'll give it till next chapter to vote in Reviews! Thanks in advance for all your help =D  
(If there's a tie, or no one says, I'll probably just decide myself though)  
**

 **Anyhow, I'm not gonna babble on, I need to post this. Hopefully it's as good as I think. I'm weirdly proud of it! (That's a first O.O) I got reviews! Three, one from Samantha Peace HeartStar, one from PaladinJS and one from Guest!  
**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar's Review: Hurray! So nice to see you again =D. Oh... They are? I honestly didn't think they were very good- I usually don't hold what I do in very high opinion, honestly. Oh wow, I didn't know about that, I hope your life is much better and less hard now than it was before. I'm glad my stories helped make you smile on rough days (Hope they still do!), and if you say their good, then I won't say otherwise again =]. Hope life gets better and nicer for you, and hope your family troubles end, and everything turns out alright- I'll be sure to pray for you =)  
Phew, glad the chapter was good, it was literally thought up and written in about half an hour xD. Well, I won't say anything (Cause that'd be spoilerific ;]), but their names were Guinevere and Jacob. And it's fine you forgot, I forget things all the time! Hope this next chapter's as good, if not better than the last!**

 **PaladinJS' Review: You're ill too? I'm sorry to hear that, but I hope you get better soon :). Ooooh! I never thought of it that way! I'm glad I keep the interest, I've actually been meaning to practice short stories like that (Only a lot, lot shorter xD) for my English exam, so I'm glad to hear it was good =D. Hmm, probably because they're both royalty xD. Though I won't say anything, apart from this- All is not always as it seems ;}  
I'll try my best Sir! *Salutes* xD. Thanks for the love =D**

 **Guest's Review: Huh? Ohhhh! D'you mean how your review (For some reason?) didn't appear for a couple days? I noticed that, and it was confusing O.o. Again, hope you get better Paladin :). Glad the chapter was intriguing, again can't say anything (Sorry, ;]), and I'll try and keep doing good! Also hope you didn't have to wait to long :)**

 **Do you guys know what's still amazes me to this day? 'The Mystery Of Wimshire' is the most loved story I have ever written- And it's all thanks to you guys. I never thought people would like what I write, and to see all the support I've gotten throughout this... It really warms my heart to know people like reading my story- I mean, this sequel has loads of views and reviews already!  
So I would just like to say a big, warm _'THANK YOU!'_ to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters, from the bottom of my heart...  
Without you all, I would've probably stopped writing by now. Sure, I write because its an enjoyable pass time, but knowing how much people actually _enjoy_ what I write, it's... It's really what's kept me going this far. Thank you guys, so much... for everything. I wouldn't of been able to get this far without you all ^-^  
**

 **ANYWAY, you guys all know what time it is- IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE! The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). Arlo, Quinn and Fiona belong to Dragonlover, While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

That day was a good day. The Spring air filled the room as the sun shined on Theo's face, and the melodious sounds of little birds singing their song rang in his ears. Against the will of his tired eyes which wanted to remain closed and sleeping for a little longer, he fluttered them open, sat up and yawned. Just as he did so, his useless and annoying alarm rung and he quickly turned it off

He felt like going back to bed- Theo never had been a morning person until his body woke itself up, afterall. But he just so happened to have glanced at the calendar and just so happened to notice that that particular day was circled, so that he then realized something

It was then that he remembered just what that day was- The day he went to Red Fountain, and his cousin to Alfea. A goofy grin made its way onto his face, and all tiredness disappeared

Swiftly, he got out of bed, got dressed into his normal clothes and ran down the landing, something which didn't usually happen with him so early in the morning.

Theo ran on and kept going. He slid down the stair rail for speed, and raced into the kitchen and began getting both breakfast and coffee.

After breakfast, he double checked what he had packed the night before and made sure he had everything he wanted. Once he had finished, he got his rucksack on and pulled his suitcase along with him. His parents and younger siblings were downstairs waiting, having had time to eat their breakfast and wake up properly while he checked through everything

"You'll do great Theo. Just try not to break any more Wind Riders, 'kay?" Trystan assured and asked, jokingly. Theo grinned "I can't promise"

"Can you please let me know when you've arrived, Theo? And please, do try and keep in contact!" his mother, Lilac asked "I will, Mum" he agreed, to both. He didn't have time to think, however, as he was dive-bombed by his two younger siblings, who had tackled him in a hug to quickly he had nearly fallen to the ground

"We'll miss you Theo!" Lilly cried

"Come visit us soon!" James ordered. Theo only chuckled "I'll try. I'll miss you two too" he chuckled "Look after Mum and Dad, alright?" he got fakely serious, and James saluted him

"Aye aye Captain Theo!" he answered

"Good" he smiled, as the two let go of him, and then he hugged his Mum "Bye Mum- Bye bye Trouble Twins" he bid goodbye. After a few more hugs and goodbyes,he left with his Father towards the ship

As he was leaving, however, he did glance back and saw his Mother and little sister both in tears at him leaving, before the door shut. Although it pained his heart to see them like this, he knew it was something he just _had_ to do, as this was something that would aid his Future. But that thought still didn't help with the pain *****

"Before we head off... I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, son" Theo looked to his Father, to see him smiling, and Trystan put a hand on his son's shoulder

"You have grown so much, its scary. Your smart, kind, brave, helpful, caring, and so much more. I couldn't be more proud" he smiled as he spoke these words, and Theo did too

"Thanks Dad" he thanked, hugging him. Once they broke the hug, Trystan said

"Well, we best go before I get too emotional" he chuckled a little "Come on Theo"

Thankfully, the journey to the ship wasn't long and they were there after a bit. Theo smiled a little when he noticed Rosemary waiting, and once she noticed the two she too smiled and waved to them "Hi Theo, hi Uncle Trystan!" she greeted, waving

Trystan came over to her and smiled, putting his hand on her shoulders. Theo could tell he was about to say something like he did to him to her "Lilac was right... You really have grown so much" he hugged her, catching her off-guard- But she hugged back nevertheless. Once he ended the hug, he looked her in the eyes, and spoke

"You have grown into a beautiful, smart and kind young lady, and you are one of the strongest girls I have ever met. Don't ever let _anybody_ tell you otherwise, you hear?" he ordered, and she nodded "I won't..."  
Theo knew he why he told her this, instead of saying something like he did to him- Because if anyone _did_ say anything like that to her, she would probably believe it or let it trouble her for ages

He smiled "Good- Now c'mon kids, we best be going if you don't wanna be late-", and Theo began to go in but was halted by his Dad adding

"- _I'll_ be driving you both"

"Dad! I can drive the ship, I'm not two" he whined, as a smiling Rosemary passed by and took her seat

"I know" Trystan answered, beginning to enter himself but stopping and smiling at Theo to say

"But we don't want to crash, now do we?" he grinned, and Theo groaned "Y'know that wasn't my fault" he grumbled, sitting on his own seat as Trystan took the driver's one

Trystan grin grew even wider as he turned to his son and answered

"Then whose was it- The Ground?"

Rosemary started laughing at her Uncle's response. Theo tried to frown but couldn't help but laugh along with the two

"Okay fine, it _might_ have been my _Accidental_ fault. Happy?" he tried to compromise

"Ehhh... I dunno... Let me think..." Trystan faked, prompting more giggling from his niece. Boy did she have a funny family

"Daaaadd!" Theo whined, and Trystan put his hands up in defense "Okay, I'm happy. Now let's get you two to Magix" he agreed, taking off

* * *

King Griffin, stood on a balcony, watched as his daughter entered the ship, and not long after took off. He sighed, lowering his head

"Sire... Perhaps you should tell her. She could help?" a man behind him told him, but he shook his head

"No... She worries about everything- She doesn't need more worry. It will just stress her out" the King answered "We will deal with this ourselves... Perhaps it's best that she's leaving to Magix; She will be safer there"

"But what if whoever stole them is after _her_ , Your Majesty?" the man, a guard asked, concern in his voice "We should send at least a few guards to keep her safe! We-" he argued, but he was silenced by the King moving his arm out to the side

"No. It will worry her- She will know something is up, and she will not rest until she finds out. She is in a school full of many fairies, with Red Fountain and Cloud Tower nearby, she will be fine" the King told him, before smiling weakly

"Besides... She hid and was safe from me for seven years. I'm... I'm sure she'll be fine..." he tried to convince himself with this statement, knowing she was stronger than she looked, but... It was hard for him, and everyone seemed to know it- So the guard just grimly nodded

"For now, just worry about finding them, and making sure whoever or... _whatever_ stole them is found. The sooner they are found, the better" Griffin ordered, and the guard nodded and went to do so

King Griffin sighed, putting his hands on the balcony rail. Slowly, he looked up into the morning sky, as the sun was rising. He frowned sadly, before choking out

"Watch over her... please... Rosie..."

* * *

Once in Magix, Trystan's ship landed

"We are now officially in Magix! Try not to forget any of your luggage kids" he told them, smiling. He stood from his seat once the two were ready and gave them each a big hug

"Look after one another, alright? I don't either of you getting hurt" he said softly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders

"We will, we promise" they answered in unison, smiling. Trystan sighed, not wanting to let the two go but knowing he had to

"Alright... You better go before you miss the bus" he told them, smiling _"And before I get too emotional to let you both go..."_

"Bye Uncle Trystan" Rosemary bid, waving as she now stood outside

"Bye Dad- See you in the Holidays!" Theo bid also

"Bye kids!" he bid himself, going into the ship and taking off

Afterwards, the two caught the bus at the station, which would head to both the schools and a third. The two talked while they waited for their destinations. Until,

"Hey, look! There's Red Fountain right there!" Theo exclaimed, pointing out the window

Rosemary followed his pointing finger and saw the school. Slowly, her eyebrow raised in a confused manner "It looks like a screw...?"

"Well of course! Whoever designed it must've had a screw loose and wanted to make up for it!" Theo joked, causing a giggle from his cousin. It was no wonder that Theo and Trystan were father and son- both loved to crack jokes and were really funny and goofy

 _"We are now at Red Fountain, school for Specialists. The next stop is Alfea school for Fairies"_ the bus driver announced

Theo stood up "Well, this is my stop. See you later, Rosemary" he bid goodbye, waving before grabbing his suitcase and rucksack and exiting the bus

"Bye Theo!" she bid goodbye also, now more nervous than before as she was now alone. Sighing a bit, Rosemary put her head on her arms, and her arms by the open window, and she watched the scenery as it passed by

Theo looked up at Red Fountain and whistled in amazement

"Wow... I can't believe I'm actually here. It looks so cool!" he exclaimed to himself. He grinned, and went to enter the building

* * *

A little later, Theo, having directions to go to a certain area to be greeted, made his way to the stadium. The way was a little confusing, and he almost got lost once or twice, but he managed to find his way to the stadium at the top of the school ******

He, along with many others, sat down on one of the seats, and soon all the students were there. Once this was so, Headmaster Saladin walked into the middle, with Codatorta behind him

"Welcome everybody to Red Fountain, school for Specialists!" Codatorta welcomed, loudly "Here you shall learn how to fight, defend, learn strategies and many other things which shall be useful to you all, which you all can use to defend yourselves, the ones you love and your homes" he continued

"But, this school shall not be easy. All of you present shall be pushed to show your very best, and all of the lessons shall test your skills to the fullest. Not everyone is good at everything, but that is no excuse for not trying. Remember this, and remember it well- It is better to try and to fail, then to not try at all"

Saladin then took over "I am certain all of you will put your best efforts into this training, but even if you do not do well at first, do not let your hopes fall" he smiled as he continued

"As long as you keep on believing in yourself and practice enough, you will do excellent- That goes to all of you. The most important thing about all of this is belief in ones self- For if you don't believe in yourself and your abilities, no one will, and you will never reach your full capability with your disbelief. All of you are special, all of you are talented, all of you are strong and all of you are Specialists. I welcome all of you to Red Fountain!"

As he finished his speech, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven all rode out on dragons, which flew up high into the air and the four corners and breathed fire into the air, creating a spectacle for all to see. Everyone cheered and clapped as they continued to preform, and once they had finished they all landed the dragons

"A big Thank You to Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven for that. Before I let you all go, I have one more announcement to make- Like every year, Tomorrow Night shall be the annual Ball, where students from the schools shall attend and exchange gifts. Now, go and settle in, your names shall be outside of your rooms- Classes start at 8 sharp tomorrow, do not be late" Codatorta announced, before leaving with the Headmaster

At this, all the students began to disperse themselves, to go and look for their rooms. Theo was no different and set out on a 'Quest', as he liked to think of it, to find his room. Though, to be honest, the Quest was quite boring and lasted for about an hour- An hour of boredom

However, once he did find the correct room, he also found he had a roommate- Only he didn't find out who it was by the sign outside the room, but by meeting his roommate in person

"And you are?" he was asked

"Theo Jaqualina- Sign has my name, this is apparently my room- so you're my roommate, right?" Theo answered and asked

"Arlo Griffs" the man- Arlo, answered. Arlo had shoulder length honey coloured hair that was in a small pony-tail and silver eyes. He wore a white T-Shirt with a pine green vest over it and dark blue trousers and dark brown sneakers

"Nice to meet you Arlo" Theo told him, and the two shook hands, and then Theo put his bags down and asked

"Hey, I'm gonna go to Alfea once I'm unpacked- Wanna come with?" Arlo thought for a bit, before answering

"Sure. I can see my sisters while I'm there"

* * *

 _Later..._

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Rosemary!"

 _"Oh hey Theo!"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Uhh...Somewhere..."_

"C'mon, where are you? Don't make me use special means" Theo jokely warned. Arlo looked at him with a raised eyebrow before going to his twin sisters who were nearby

 _"Lost in the endless chasm of the Alfea Library"_ she answered in a deadpan voice, causing him to chuckle

 _"It's not funny!"_ she whined _"It's nearly as big as the one at the palace, but its even more of a labyrinth"_

"Okay, okay" he managed to stop laughing "But chasm? Really?"

 _"It sounded better than labyrinth"_

"So you used it instead of the truer describing word?" he questioned, grinning

 _"..."_

"Still there?"

 _"...Not funny, Theophlius"_ she answered after a bit, though you could clearly hear her holding back giggles. He, however, ignored her pitiful attempt at deterring him from the topic

"Sure, and I'm Captain of the Artichokes" this however, broke them free, and she began giggling

 _"Okay maybe it was a little funny. But its not fun being lost! Free me from this prison of fun!"_

"Prison of Fun?"

 _"Books are fun"_

"You're in a Library? I thought you were in a cave system filled with chasms" he pretended to be oblivious, but was only joking around

She giggled _"Okay, fine, I'm stuck in a Labyrinth that is the Alfea Library"_

"Good for you, you get a B minus on your wording skills" he congratulated jokingly "Well I'm at Alfea at the moment. So you want me to come and find you or...?"

 _"No, you go on without me. Thinking about it, I'd rather not have both of us aimlessly walking around a Library unable to even find each other"_

"Good point. I'll be going to Magix then to explore for a bit. So who's your roommate?"

 _"Uhh... A Princess Roxy from Earth, apparently. Which is kind of nerve racking, because she was introduced to everyone and announced by Headmistress Faragonda. I hope I don't make an idiot of myself to her..."_

"Oh you mean the pink haired girl with blonde tips? I can see her from here, actually. But you'll be fine, so everyone knows who she is, so what? It doesn't make much difference. I bet she's as human as you y'know. And I'm sure she'll love you- You may be shy to others, but you're still the adorable little cousin I found seven years ago who I know and love"

 _"You're right. I'm thinking too much. Sorry..."_

"Its fine, I'm used to it"

 _"Heheh... Oops... Hey maybe you could talk to her while I try and find my way out, that way you won't have to go Magix alone"_

"Nice idea Rosé!" he agreed "I'll see you later then? If not, tomorrow after classes?"

 _"Of course! See you then, bye Theo!"_

"Bye!" he bid, ending the call. Theo smiled to himself, silently chuckling at his cousin's situation and made his way to who he was told was her Roommate

"Hey there!" he said, accidentally startling the girl "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"No it's okay" she answered, and he smiled "I'm Theo- And you are?"

"Roxy" she, Roxy, answered

"Pleasure to meet you Princess" he did a small curtsy. "Just Roxy" she told him

"Alright" Theo answered "Roxy, then. I was gonna go to Magix with my cousin, but she's a little lost at the moment. So I was wondering if you'd want to come with instead?" he asked, politely as he could

"I'd love to go" she answered, smiling ***'**

"Great" Theo exclaimed, happily "Let's go then!"

* * *

 _In a Caf_ _é_

"So" Theo started, slurping his slushy from his straw a bit before continuing "You're from Earth, right?"

"Uh-huh. Where're you from?" Roxy asked herself

"Wimshire, Planet of Wind" he answered, drinking a little more. Roxy wrinkled her face in confusion "'Wimshire'?" she asked, confused

Theo chuckled a little "Yeah, I don't really know why its called that either- Especially since it has _nothing_ to do with Wind" he answered. Pausing a little, he took a sip of his drink before adding

"...Though I bet Rosé would know why..."

"Rosé?" she asked

"Yeah, she's my cousin- I'm a little too used to calling her by her nickname I guess though. Her full name's actually Rosemary" he answered, continuing to slurp down his drink

"I have a Rosemary as my roommate" Roxy stated "D'you think that's her?" she asked, taking a sip from her hot chocolate

Theo gulped down the drink in his mouth and opened it to answer, but all that came out was a small cry of pain from him. Quickly, his hands shot to his head to help ease the pain

"Are you alright?" Roxy asked, concerned. Theo remained silent for about a minute or two, before slowly answered

"...Yeah... Just a bit of... Brain Freeze..." he spoke, slowly, and she began giggling

"Well... You _were_ scoffing it down a bit quick" she reasoned, giggling. At this, he began chuckling a little himself "Thanks for the sympathy, Roxy- Much appreciated. Though I guess it was my fault..."

Slowly, he removed his hands from his head and noticed his now empty drink, frowning

"...Aww, I drank it all too! It was such a nice slushy!" Theo whined, prompting a few more giggles "Well, I won't stand for such a sad notion! I'm gonna get another drink! D'you want anything else?" he asked, standing up

But she shook her head "No thanks, I'm good"

"Kay" he answered, before going to get another drink

Not long after, he returned with a huge hot chocolate of his own, having decided to have a warm drink to warm up his now freezing head

"Now... What did you ask again?" he asked, sipping his warm drink

"Oh I asked if your cousin, Rosemary, could be the same Rosemary who's my roommate" Roxy answered

"I believe so! She said a 'Princess Roxy from Earth' was hers, so you two probably are roommates" he answered

Roxy nodded at this information, and asked "So you have a cousin... Do you have any more cousins, or any siblings?"

Theo, however, shook his head, before swallowing and answering "Naa, she's my only cousin. But I do have two younger siblings, yeah- Lilly and James, their twins"

"Twins? Aww, how cute!" she marveled, happily

"Heheh, yeah. Cute on the outside, little troublemakers on the inside! But what about you, any siblings of your own?"

"No. But sometimes I wish I did have one, a little brother or sister" Roxy shook her head

"Oh... Sorry to hear" he told her

"It's fine, I have my pets to keep my company" she answered, smiling a little

Theo decided to change the topic, at this "So, you're a fairy? What're you the fairy of?"

"Animals- And I'm so happy too! Animals are so nice, and cute, and smart" Roxy responded quickly, clearly excited by animals

"Animals are really nice, I agree there. But what animal would you wanna be, if you _were_ one?" he asked, grinning, already knowing his answer

Roxy put her hand on her chin in thought "Hmm... I'm not sure, I love them all. But I wouldn't be a bird"

Theo grinned "Really? Cause that's just what I'd be- A Robin"

"A Robin? Why a Robin when you can be an Eagle, or an Owl, or any other birds?" she asked, confused

"Well, you see, I've always wanted to fly and Robins are my favorite bird" he told her, smiling. But then his smile dropped "Why not a bird though?"

Roxy frowned herself "Because I hate flying"

"You hate flying? But your a fairy and... Don't all fairies fly?" he looked confused, understandably as well

"Well... I... I just don't wanna talk about it, okay?" she told him

He nodded "Alright, I won't push you. I won't ask anymore unless you want to tell me- But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, alright?" he gently let her know. Slowly, she nodded

"Alright... Let's... let's talk about something else"

* * *

Her wings had completely disappeared, her magic was useless as herself

A dark shadow surrounded by a glow of black floated next to a body, the elements swirling around the shadow as it controlled them. She was powerless to do anything but watch as it destroyed everything she cared about

All she could feel was her weary body, her tears filling her eyes- And the pain of where her wings once were  
Not only that, but she felt pain all around her body. Although her head was screaming and crying at what she saw, her mouth was silent, unable to let out a sound

Her body, like her mouth, was frozen in place- Not only from shock, however, but from her bonded limbs, tied by the strongest rope

But what was the worst out of all of this was not the pain, not the shadow, not anything of that

What scared her, saddened her and horrified her most of all, was the body laid underneath the shadow

A body she knew well

The Body of her Best Friend

* * *

 **"Then whose was it- The Ground?"**

 **That has got to be the best funny-response-line I have ever come up with.  
I love that line  
Oh and** _Italics and Underline_ **mean someone's thoughts**

 **Yeah I WAS gonna do 'first lesson' but I felt this ending was much better. That's my only reason xD**

 **I tell you guys what, I haven't felt this tired in ages. We threw a surprise party for my Nanny (Mum's Mum), and so yesterday me and my Mum were buying everything and baking all day, and today I was helping set it all up, baking som'more and playing, so my legs are aching- Oh well xD. The main thing is she really enjoyed everything :)  
**

 **Anyway, fun fact- originally this was gonna take place following Roxy's perspective. Then I changed it to Rosemary's. Then I thought against it realizing I'd have to suddenly cut to Theo and Roxy anyway, and decided to write it in Theo's because of that and because I thought it'd be cool to try something different. Worked out way better than the others, especially when I got inspiration from being ill O.o?  
**

 **ANYHOW, onto the *'s!**

 ***- Okay, so my Second Oldest Brother left two or three weeks ago to University, and he won't be back for ageeesssss now. When he left in the car, as it pulled away the gravity of the situation hit me and both me and my Mum went into the Kitchen and cried.  
I dunno why I added it. I just thought 'If I do it, I bet my OCs would too' so... Yeah**

 ****- I've no idea what its called. So I'm guessing :P**

 ***'- If Roxy seems Out Of Character, its because I have zero experience at writing her and basically can't do her xD  
I even had to stop my music to try and write her best I can, and I love my music ;-;  
Oh and speaking of Roxy I can't remember which episode she transforms and if she flies very much and don't have time to sift through it all, so hopefully I'm right that she doesn't much  
**

 **Anyway, I need to sleep before my body dies on me (And before my little brother screams at me again for typing :P). R** **emember to review- be it an insult, criticism, a suggestion (I like those a lot xD), questions, ideas, pointers, nice things or anything- To tell me what you think! And I'll see you all in the next chapter (Which I have no idea how long it'll take)!  
**

 **BYEEEE!**


	4. First Day, First Trouble

**HI GUYSS!**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while! I was ill again and it kinda kicked my motivation out the window. But anyhow, I stopped procastinating and here I am now! Yes I know I spelt that wrong and cannot be bothered to fix it xD  
While I was ill, however, I finished a One-Shot called 'Chicken Soup' which is literally, as the summary says, Theo's Quest for Chicken Soup. And I will be making a cover-art for it too. Because I can**

 **I would like to say that I did mean to scan over and post this chapter yesterday (I had finished it the night before) but this last week and a half I've been having a bad headache (Apparently to do with my blocked nose and sinuses) and yesterday after tea and after I washed up my head was thumping and pounding so bad I didn't even touch my laptop. I would've gone bed then and there but my brother somehow got me to watch 'Scooby Doo On Zombie Island'.  
Even so it was rather begrudingly (Though I love the movie) and at one point when he had to do something I almost fell asleep on my bed anyhow**

 **Quick 'Random Notes' before we begin! I have been DOODLING and so there's a few pictures on my DeviantArt account (My Account is Randomwords247)- I wanna tell Dragonlover I have drawn your OCs and hope they looked right! I'll be re-drawing them soon cause they had a few probs but otherwise they're not too bad. Could I give Arlo a cowboy neckerchief, out of curiousity?  
**

 **Also I'm gonna try and not say much because the A/Ns seem to be getting longer each chapter and that's a bad thing O-O  
**

 **So enough talking, Reviews time; I got two reviews! One from Dragonlover and one from PaladinJS. I also got a review from Samantha Peace HeartStar on 'Chicken Soup', which will be answered here!  
**

 **Dragonlover's Review: True, but usually it helps me more to watch her in action then read it. Even so, I will take your advice and read up on her cause watching season four so far isn't doing much good (Oddly enough lol). Hmm... Kay, that's one vote to keeping it then! Thanks for your input ^-^. Yeah, I know many fairies have the same powers but I like to think almost every fairy is special. Shame it's not true ;-;. And yeppy yep yep! They'll be roomies! HURRAY FOR ROOMIEZ! =D  
**

 **PaladinJS' Review: I'm so happy you laughed at it, I laughed when I thought it up but didn't know if anyone else would. I hope your Mum's not _too_ scared =P. Mmm'kay, that's two votes to keeping it, so far it seems I'm gonna keep it. I guess it is kinda cool, I just don't wanna make her too OP. Thanks for your input ^-^. Glad you liked how it was more about Theo, and I agree! I wish Roxy would've gotten more focus, she has so much potential and could really help out a lot but after Season four they essentially forgot about her -.-. Hopefully my pairing'll be good though. Naa, you can talk as much as you want! Even though it took a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar: Oh wow, that does sound (read?) like awful winter weather for you to need ICE SKATES O.O. Glad you enjoyed the One-Shot though ^-^. Sorry the next chapter of this took so long though, I'll try and make up for it and I'll try and update more often**

 **So, based on that and an idea I have for the story Rosemary will keep her weird extended hearing! Thanks everyone for voting =D  
This chapter was hard to write btw, cause I had to literally balance watching three seasons to write it correctly, even though barely any of it appear -~-  
**

 **Wow guys... It's been a year (And one day cause I meant to post this the other day like I said) since I posted the first chapter of 'The Mystery Of Wimshire'. Honestly I can't believe I've made it this far, and like I said before (Rather emotionally o.o) it's all because of you guys and your continued support. So a huge ' _THANK YOU!'_ to all of you! Thanks for sticking with me along this crazy ride =]**

 **Well then, you guys know what I'm gonna say don't you?**

 **You're right! Cause IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). Arlo, Quinn and Fiona belong to Dragonlover, While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
Also, Credit goes to Miss Mystery for helping me out with the class in this chapter, as she gave me the idea of what could happen in it- Couldn't of done it without you Miss Mystery, so thank you! ^-^  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _"Do Mother and Father hate me...?" she asked, looking up at him  
_

 _He looked down at her in shock at this question. "Why would you ask that...?"_

 _She looked saddened before answering "They're always so mean to me, and I don't think they like me". That was not the full truth, but the boy was oblivious to this_

 _"Of course they don't hate you! Nobody could hate you, you're too loveable and adorable!" he comforted, giving her a hug_

 _"But if they're ever mean to you, just ignore them and come to me. I don't care what they say or do, you're lovely and we're always gonna be best friends"_

 _"Forever...?" she asked_

 _He smiled_

 _"Forever"_

 _The Next Day  
_

It was a Bright Sunny morning in Magix, and Roxy was heading to her first class in Alfea. She was really excited, but also a bit nervous in case she couldn't succeed in whatever the lesson was about- She had only found she was a fairy a few months ago, afterall, while most by now had been so for years!

Either way, she was literally bolting to class, too excited to even think on that for long. However, she did have one thought in her mind;

Where had her roommate been?

Oddly enough, Roxy hadn't seen her roommate, who she was almost certain was 'Rosemary', at all. She hadn't come to bed, woken up or anything! She just wasn't there

 _"Maybe she got lost?"_ Roxy wondered. Thankfully she didn't have to question her brain any longer, as she arrived at the classroom. Actually, she had arrived about ten or so minutes early, so not everyone was there and she could choose her seat happily

Roxy decided to choose the seat next to a girl she assumed was Rosemary, as Theo had told her how to easily spot her just in case something happened

 _"An easy way to spot Rosemary is that she's probably the only girl with locks of hair pointing towards her eyes"_ _he told her_

 _"Why's that?" she asked, confused_

 _"None of us have really figured out yet. But I remember how she told me that her Father tried many times to try and combat these locks of hair when she was young, even cutting them off at one point. But even that didn't seem to work as they seemed to grow to half their length overnight, so in the end he gave up" He added, chuckling a bit._

 _"Wow..." she marveled_

This girl by her had such locks of hair, so she could only assume that it was the right girl. However, instead of a cheery or shy look on her face as Theo had told her about, she looked... Worried, anxious, unsettled and like she had barely slept the night before. Both her arms were crossed and leaning on the desk, and her head was pointed straight towards it- Down

"Hey... Are you alright...?" she asked, a little concerned. The girl blinked a bit at this question, before turning her head a little towards Roxy

"Y-Yeah... F-Fine..." she mumbled out, turning her head back to her desk.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good"

The girl sighed "J-Just a... a little tired... It doesn't matter..." she dismissed, before looking back to Roxy again. The girl evidently wanted to try and talk about something else to get her mind off whatever seemed to be bothering her "You're... Uh... P-Princess Roxy from Earth, right...?"

"Yep. And you're Rosemary?" when she saw the girl, Rosemary, nod she continued "Nice to finally meet you. I met your cousin Theo yesterday"

At the mention of her cousin, Rosemary smiled and instantly seemed a lot more relaxed then before "Oh yeah I remember that. I was g-gonna go to Magix with him but uh... I got lost in the library"

Roxy looked understanding at this "The library? Is that why you weren't in the room the other night?"

Rosemary nodded, and added "Y-Yeah... Though I did find my way after a bit I uhh... I fell asleep r-reading"

After that, there was silence for the next couple of minutes, as the rest of the students arrived and, finally, the teacher arrived

"Good Morning everyone!" the teacher greeted "As usual it's my job to start off the school yeah"

"Now- For those who haven't yet met me, I am Professor Wizgiz, Your teacher of Metamorphosis" he sat on his desk at he continue

"Or, as I like to call it, the art of Changing-" he paused for a bit as he changed form "The way you look!" Now sat on the desk was Headmistress Griffin of Cloudtower, instead of himself

"Whoa..." Roxy marveled, having never seen anything like it and the class clapped

"I'm sure that by the end of your time here, you'll be able to do even better than this- If you put your work in" he told them all, before transforming back to himself

"Now today we'll start off with a simple exercise" he summoned hand-mirrors in front of each of them "Concentrate, look in the mirror and at yourself. Think about changing the colour of your hair"

Rosemary looked at her mirror, and held it with both hands before closing her eyes. She tried to concentrate like the Professor said, but her mind was still too confused and distracted by what had happened

"Rosemary! Stop right this instant!" Wizgiz commanded, shouting. Swiftly, she opened her eyes and looked confused at the classroom. It looked at if a tornado had just come ravaging through it

"You were meant to change the colour of your hair, not cause such strong winds!" he scolded

Rosemary just looked bewildered and confused, however "B-But... I didn't..." she trailed off, realizing it probably was her fault. However, Wizgiz looked at her face and saw the anxiety in her eyes. His face softened, so he decided on what should be done

"I can see that you have something else on on your mind; Because of this and from what I've seen, you're having trouble concentrating. After class I want you to go to the Headmistress' office- She'll know what to do, but you are to practice this for homework until you manage to do it, and to help clean up this mess later. Understand?" he asked

The girl nodded, but didn't speak a word "Alright then- Class dismissed!"

* * *

Rosemary sighed a little. It was the first day at class, and she had already made a mess

At that moment, she was on her way to Headmistress Faragonda's Office as Professor Wizgiz had ordered. But even though she was in trouble and most would probably be worrying about what the Headmistress would say, her mind was still elsewhere. Somewhere she wished it wasn't, but couldn't help but keep it there

As she was walking with her head lost in a storm, however, her eyes glanced onto something. It took a second for her mind to process this, but as soon as it did she froze

Swiftly, she turned around and looked for what she had seen  
But it was gone

 _"Am I going nuts...? I-It can't of... But it... No, Rosemary, you're imaging things!"_ she thought to herself. Not even those words in her head could convince her of this, however. She was certain that she had seen...

Before she could finish that thought, she realized she had arrived at the Headmistress' Office. It actually scared her a little, being in front of a set of large double doors. It reminded her of her Father's Office, something that she was only called to (By him, Personally) if she was in deep, deep trouble and was about to be punished

However, she knew it was someone else's. So, summing up all her courage, she took a deep breath before slowly knocking

*Knock knock knock-knock knock*

"Come in" the voice from inside told her

Slowly, Rosemary opened the door, stepped inside and closed it

"Ah yes, Rosemary. I actually find it rather surprising to see you in here, and so soon too" Faragonda told her, sat on her chair. The elder woman pointed to a chair, "you may sit down if you like" and so she did

"Professor Wizgiz told me what happened. But what neither of us know is why, Rosemary. That's what I'd like to find out" Headmistress Faragonda looked at the girl as she spoke, noticing a difference in her from when the two last saw one another. There was a look in her eye she definitely recognized-

One of worry, anxiety; One that was unsettled. The bags under her eyes were evidence of a lack of sleep, and from what Faragonda could guess, a Nightmare

"I-I... I don't know..." Rosemary answered, quietly. Faragonda studied the girl a little more before she answered. Her head was tilted downwards, she was slumped over a little and she looked to be in a world of her own. The Headmistress also noticed how she was clutching the chair beneath her with her hands, as if it was the only thing she had to support her. Not only that, but her hands were shaking *****

"Are you alright, Rosemary?"

Rosemary was a little surprised by this sudden question, and so at first didn't know how to answer. She simply looked up and stared with her mouth parting a little in shock

"Are you alright?" Faragonda asked again, concerned for the girl and completely forgetting- Or ignoring- what had happened before

"I-I... Yes...?" she tried to answer, hoping the headmistress would drop it.

Unfortunately, she didn't

"Rosemary, please, don't lie to me" she pressed

Rosemary looked down again, and a silence entered the room

"It's nothing, it d-doesn't matter, i-it's just silly..." the girl tried to argue, but Faragonda would have none of that

"It doesn't look like nothing. Please, Rosemary"

Again, there was a silence. Until...

"...I-I had a nightmare l-last night..."

Well, Faragonda had definitely called that one

"What was it about?" she asked, gently

Rosemary once again summoned her courage, as she began explaining what had happened

"I-I don't know w-where I was... B-But my... My wings..." she took a breath before continuing, "my wings w-were... Gone, and my magic was useless. E-Even though I was i-in my Winx form! I-It felt so... so real, I was in so much pain..."

Again a breath was taken as she recalled the Nightmare "T-There was this... D-Dark... Shadow, floating there in front of me" her face changed to one of confusion, mystery and concentration as she tried to remember what the shadow looked like

"I... I-It sorta... Seemed familiar..." she slowly mumbled, going quieter and quieter as she went into a world of her own for a second

Shaking her head, Rosemary continued her tale "T-The Elements, Wind, W-Water, Earth and Fire were s-surrounding it. I-It was controlling them! I-I couldn't do a-anything but watch as it... As it... D-Destroyed everything I cared about... I-I was tied up by rope, I was powerless and u-useless!"

Tears began welling in her eyes as she gripped onto the desk with her hands in an effort to stabilize herself "T-There was... A B-Body, underneath it..."

Rosemary looked up at the Headmistress with terror in her eyes

"...It was Theo..." ******

* * *

 **Yeah I tried to be original with the dialogue in Professor Wizgiz's class but failed terribly .-.  
**

 **Oh and I tried to keep the bit at the start till a later chapter but I wante- _needed_ to write something mysterious for you guys otherwise my head will die **

**Like I said before, this chapter was a little hard and they may get harder, cause I have to figure out the timeline of the Winx's stuff (Ya'know, Tritannus or however you spell his name) and it's hard to balance thinking of that while at the same time thinking of what these other characters are doing and making sure I remember all the lessons.  
Not only that, I feel I'm getting worse at writing. What I write feels bland, doesn't seem to flow like it did before, and it's really beginning to annoy me  
I think I need some R&R faster then ever before. Hope I get it quicker then I probably will .-.  
But it did flow a lot better at the start and end of the chapter for some reason  
**

 **Also apologies for the small chapter, I felt it ended well on the last note there and so left it instead of continuing it. Chapters will hopefully get longer though  
**

 **Onto the *'s!**

 ***- Okay, HEADCANNON ALERT! AND A LITTLE AU BUT THAT DON'T MATTER! Headcannon is that I believe Alfea starts around the beginning of March. A little AU is that the Winx would've started the the Tritannus stuff by now but I'm gonna leave it for a bit for reasons you guys'll understand later  
Another thing is that I wanna point out that Rosemary's only stammering so much to Faragonda cause she's scared, troubled and worried. As I mentioned before (I think last chapter?) she doesn't stammer as much anymore cause she's beginning to get braver, so she wouldn't really stammer around Faragonda but does because of this  
Make sense? Hope it does :P**

 ****- Okay yeah so it was only a Nightmare 'BIG DEAL' I hear (read?) you guys say. Well, truth is every time I have a nightmare I usually can't get back to sleep for ages and I worry a lot about what it was about, and they scare me a lot cause I feel like it actually happened or WILL happen. Coming from my own experiences, it really ruins concentration and causes sleep loss. I can only get to sleep at _LEAST_ two hours after. Once I have calmed myself down and managed to 'distract' my mind from it temporarily by reading, only then can I try to sleep but even so still takes me about an hour to fall back to sleep. So I hope it makes more sense now why Rosemary was so worried and stuff**


	5. A Party Of Pain

**GUYS! IT'S AMAZING! TRILBY GUY...  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Owns a trilby  
What you thought I'd tell you spoilers? Pff, naa I hate the things ^-^**

 **Sorry this took so long, time flies by too quickly...**

 **...And I guess I really don't have any other excuses other than that XD.  
For some reason though, even if I dedicate most my spare time in the weekend to writing and drawing it still took me three days to finish this chapter. Just goes to show I don't have as much freetime over the weekend as I'd like xD  
**

 ***Sigh* Snap I hate taking so long to write and post these things -.-. Truth be told I do hate taking so long. For a number of reasons, like how it means I can't continue and write the huge ideas in my head yet, means I let you guys down cause you have to wait so long and it just makes me feel... Well, guilty and lazy :/. Oh well, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

 **Before I get on with anything, I just wanna take a moment to make a quick shoutout to a couple stories I've been reading which are really great and I recommend checking them out (If you wanna. I won't force you to); 'Yu-Gi-Oh - Duelists in Magix' by PaladinJS, a crossover of Winx Club and Yu-Gi-Oh. I do recommend watching a few episodes of the show first though cause I went in blind and it kinda confused me a lot xD. But its a really good story! =D  
I also recommend 'The Darkness Of the Night' by Wondergirl4eva, which is a really interesting and mysterious story so far with Helia and Flora as main characters. Won't say any more in case I ruin any of the chapters but yeah, check them out! They're really great! ^-^  
**

 **Anyhow onto the Reviews! I got two, one from PaladinJS and one from Dragonlover!**

 **PaladinJS's Review: Ummmmm... Oops? Admittedly it makes it easier to relate to her and something I've learnt from experience in English is that writing from experiences helps a ton. Uhh... But please let me know if she gets too much like me, I don't want a mini-me OC, that's be weird O-O xD  
Well I'm glad you're liking it, though sorry if you're having a few doubts about what's happening (Unless that's a good thing. Is it a good thing?). But oh yes something is coming  
 _"But when, no one knows..._ _"  
_ Oh well if that's the case trust me you'll probably have quite a few PMs involving questions about the canon in the weeks to come xD. Thanks though, I could really use the help =]. Oh I agree, Season 7 is (for lack of better word) pants. I've made it to the seventh episode and can't watch anymore, but not just because of how girly and painful it is but because it legitimatly gives me a headache too xD  
**

 **Dragonlover's Review: Glad you loved it ^-^.**

 **I know it seems I just copy n paste these things, but I always like to take time to just give a big _"THANK YOU!"_ from the bottom of my heart to all you readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters for all the support**

 **Enough of my rambling, cause IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!** **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!  
Any spelling, grammar or continuity mistakes are my own, because I'm too tired to look over this properly  
**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

Rosemary heaved a sigh as she sat on the bus. She was sat by a fully-opened window- at the very back so she'd get less complaints of course- and had her eyes closed and the wind blew upon her face.  
Her sigh, however, wasn't one of sadness or boredom, but one of contentedness. One of comfort.

The wind was a silent comforter that always made her feel better, no matter what was wrong. It was like a silent but soothing voice, lulling her to sleep and making her forget all her troubles. There was just something so relaxing about it

Unfortunately the bus soon came to a stop as they reached their destination- Red Fountain.

At first, the shy girl didn't want to move. It took a little self-coaxing before she finally opened her eyes, ***** got up and left the bus. Leaving the wind's comfort, all her troubles came back to her like a boomerang dead on target. Her nightmare, especially, brought a frown to her face.

Nevertheless Rosemary smiled. She had to try and forget all that and simply enjoy the night instead. _"Besides_ _"_ she reasoned in her thoughts _"It... It was just a simple nightmare. I doubt it means anything. And when I see Theo it'll prove to myself that everything is alright!"_. At this thought, her smile widened.

"Deep in thought?" a voice to her left asked. Rosemary blinked a little as she turned to the voice, and saw that it was her roommate Roxy who had asked it. She nodded a little, and answered in her quiet voice

"Y-Yeah, just thinking about some things" she answered, before giving a little smile and walking along with the other girl

Roxy nodded at her answer, "y'know, you looked a lot more relaxed on the bus than when you got off. How come?" she pointed out and asked. Rosemary thought about this for a bit, as she herself wasn't exactly sure what was so... so _relaxing_ about the wind in her face. Regardless of this, she still tried her best to answer

"I... I don't exactly k-know but... T-There's just something so relaxing a-about the win..." she trailed off and froze in place. Roxy noticed this and stopped with her, noticing a look of fear and shock on her face. Concerned, Roxy placed a hand on Rosemary's shoulder and asked

"Are you alright...?". Rosemary, seemingly in her own world, simply replied with a small mumble of

"...I thought I saw..." before once again trailing off. Roxy, now confused, questioned once again "Saw... Saw what?"

After what felt like years, Rosemary snapped out of her daze and shook her head, so Roxy again asked what she had seen. Rosemary looked back to where she had been looking, and told the other girl

"...I... I'm not sure..."

Roxy was confused by this response. She had just said how she thought she saw something, but now said she didn't know what she saw? It was odd, to say the least

"Just f-forget about it for now... I'm sure i-it's not important" Rosemary stated as she began walking again, bringing Roxy's attention to her words and making the pink-haired girl question;

Was Rosemary saying that to Roxy, or herself?

Nevertheless, Roxy decided to drop the topic. If even Rosemary didn't know, then there was no way she would find out either. She just had to hope that whatever it was the other girl had seen wasn't bad

But neither noticed the watchful eyes, examining their every move

* * *

Rosemary wasn't sure how it happened, but the two roommates had separated. Either by her own lack of attention or the fact they were both in a large crowd. Either way, she was now on her own in the large crowd, and she didn't like it. She recognized no faces, though she thought one of the specialists with dark brown hair that curled at the tips looked familiar at one point though she didn't know him

In large crowds, she felt like there were people watching her, silently judging her for every little mistake she made. And she hated it. Her best bet was to find Theo, but with the amount of people filling the walls... Well, simply put, she would have a hard time finding him

Well, at least she thought so

"Oof!" she went, as somebody bashed into her, nearly causing her face to finally get to know the lovely floor better. Recovering from this, she saw who it was who had bashed into her

It was... Theo?

Although at first confused, she soon smiled and called out to him "Theo! Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

She blinked "T-Theo...?". Theo simply kept on walking, completely ignoring her but being extra careful to avoid any contact with anyone like he had had with her

"O-Oh... I-I..." Rosemary wasn't sure what to say or do. By the time she did, he had disappeared into the large crowd

Rosemary shook her head a little bit. "H-He probably just didn't hear me... I-It... It is k-kinda hard to hear here..." she reassured herself. Although that was true, she knew that he probably would've recognized her when he bashed into her

 _"No, I doubt he would've. He looked busy, so he wouldn't have looked long enough to recognize me_ _"_ she again argued, only this time in her thoughts, defending her cousin

For the next quarter of an hour, Rosemary didn't do much. The most exciting thing she did was taste the chocolate éclairs (Which she loved) and singing in her head to the music that was playing- which was lyricless, but she created them in her head as she went along-, until it changed to waltz. Other than that, it was actually quite... Well, boring.

That was, of course, until she spotted something

Dancing the waltz was Roxy, her roommate

And her partner was Theo

Theo Jaqualina, who had bashed into his own cousin, heard her voice and not recognized her

Was dancing with someone he had met the other day and seemed to recognize

Seeing that hurt Rosemary. No, she didn't wanna dance the waltz with him, that would be weird. But he was her _cousin_ , she saw him as the older brother she always wanted! He was family, and yet he hadn't even recognized her! It was only a day and yet she missed him! Yet here he was, dancing with someone he had only just met?

It... It upset her. A lot. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes ******

Rosemary couldn't take it. And she couldn't let anyone see her crying. No, she had to get out of there. So she did

"Besides..." she whispered to herself, taking one last glance at everything "It's not like a-anybody'll miss me..."

If only that were true

* * *

Flying. Much like the wind or a breeze, Flying always calmed her down, soothed her in her times of sadness.

Rosemary right now couldn't be more glad for her wings. She had been flying upside down above the trees, with her back towards the ground and her eyes closed for over an hour now. Her tears had long since gone, but she just felt so happy and relaxed that she simply continued. Besides, nobody else was out there

*Crash* Rosemary jumped and her wings froze at the sudden noise next to her. Coming out of her temporary shock, she hovered in the air and examined around her

"What in the Magic Dimension was that...?" she whispered to herself, looking around before something caught her eye. It was the tree next to her

Rosemary gasped "Something shot it!". However, she quickly silenced herself and closed her eyes. Swiftly she flew upwards, just managing to avoid another magic attack that had been fired. She could never be more thankful for her extended hearing, if she knew about it

"That was no accident..." her brain froze at the thought that somebody had deliberately tried to hit _her_. Nevertheless, her thought process quickly fired up again, quickly enough for her to doge yet another attack. Not thinking clearly enough, she landed on the ground and ran, completely forgetting she could fly

The attacks kept coming however. If it wasn't for all the training she had had over the years, Rosemary would have been hit countless times already. _"Note to self"_ she thought _"Doubly thank Uncle Trystan for all those dodging lessons"_

It didn't take long for Rosemary's mind to feel it was again a young girl, running from her father. Her thoughts were on hiding, making sure her father lost track of her by weaving around and then hiding in the little time she had. So she did just that

Familiarity helped sometimes. Rosemary took as many sudden turns as she could, sometimes deliberately going down the bumpiest and dangerous parts of the forest to try and deter whoever was chasing her, or get them to trip up

Once she was sure they couldn't see her, she climbed up a tree and hid amongst the leaves.

Silence reined through the forest. It became so quiet Rosemary felt as if her heart's loud beating could be heard from a mile away

After what felt like months but was simply a matter of minutes, there was a voice

"...Where are you?" it asked. It sounded feminine, so Rosemary could only guess that it was another fairy

 _"Where are you you stupid girl!?"_

"Come out here now! I know your there, thief!" Thief? ...What was she did she do to warrant being called a thief?

 _"I know you're here somewhere you horrid little girl!"_

"There you are!" "AHH!" _*THUMP*_

 _"I've FOUND you!"_

The blonde-ginger haired girl put a hand on her head to stop it from spinning. The ground did love to remind her of how gravity works. Maybe hiding in a tree wasn't the best idea...

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" the voice demanded.

 _"What do you think were you doing you filth!?"_

Rosemary didn't even get the chance to tilt her head in a steeper degree before an attack began charging in front of her. Her pupils shrunk in fear as she realized the situation she was in

"Answer me now you thief!"

 _"Answer me now you murderer!"_

With every word that came out of her attacker's mouth, there was echo's of her father's own voice. Flashbacks of a long forgotten day

 _"P-Please don't h-hurt me, I-I'm sorry!"_ she pleaded, covering her face with her now shaking hands, her own plea of years gone by filling her head as she spoke

 _"You will be after this!"_

Rosemary waited for an attack, a slap, _anything_.

...But nothing came

She kept waiting and eventually there was a silent whisper

"...You're not them..."

Slowly at this, Rosemary lifted her hands from her face. But her attacker, whoever they were, was no where to be seen

Breathing heavily, the Princess of Wimshire slowly brought herself to her feet and steadied herself. Having a nightmare was one thing, having her cousin completely ignore her wasn't as bad as the nightmare, but it was pushing it. Being chased by such an angry and determined attacker that she had flashbacks of her father? Now she was past breaking point, and the tears began to build

Rosemary just wanted to run into her room, curl into a ball and cry. But her room was on another planet, and the closest familiarity was her new room at Alfea. So she had to go back to Red Fountain, if only to catch the next bus

So she ran. Ran to Red Fountain just as she would to her own room. However, her tired legs had run enough for the day as the school was in viewing distance, and so she could only daudle along slowly. She didn't even have the strength to fly, and so ended up just de-transforming

Eventually she was nearly there, but she could not hold the tears that threatened to appear any long. One-by-one the tears fell, and she could do nothing to stop them. Not just from what had happened, but from what was in her head. All she could see, all she could hear was her Father on _that day_

She was only eight when it happened- And so it bore a deep scar, one she had long forgotten. One which would soon come to see the light once again

"Hey... Are you alright?" she jumped at the voice, and hid her head in her arms as her reactions got the better of her. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, don't worry" the voice told her, more gently this time

Realizing this, she slowly moved them away to see who had spoken

It was a man, looking to be either sixteen or seventeen, who had messy chocolate brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. He was wearing a suit, probably for the party

"I... I-I'm fine..." she told him, looking away and trying to wipe away her tears

"You don't look fine to me. What's wrong?" he asked again, only even gentler than before

"I've j-just... just had a r-rough day..." she sniffed. He gave her a look of sympathy and came closer to her "Here" he took out a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears away. Once he had finished, he enclosed the hackerchief in her hands and stated with a smile

"You need it more than I do"

 _"...You need it more than I do..."_

Rosemary blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out other than a simply "But..."

He smiled more "No, I insist". Slowly, a tiny weak but grateful smile etched itself onto her tear stained face "T-Thanks..." she murmured quietly

Suddenly, a thought came to her "...W-Why... Why aren't y-you at the party...?" she carefully asked

He simply shrugged "I didn't particularly like it there. It was a little too crowded anyway, so I came out here for some fresh air. Then I saw you and knew I had to help- Anyone who had a heart wouldn't be able to just ignore you when you were crying like that"

She tried again to smile, but she couldn't even convince herself to do that. Instead the tears began to return

The specialist saw this and frowned in concern "Hey... What's wrong?"

 _"What's wrong?"_

There was no answer for a while. She didn't want to burden this man, especially as she had only just met him. So she simply tried to wipe away the waves of tears

"Y'know, I can't help make you fee better if I don't know what's wrong"

 _"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong"_

"I-It doesn't m-matter..." she told him, and began to try and walk away not wanting her tears to be seen any longer

"But I know something's troubling you and it looks bad. Please... I wouldn't want you to go away upset"

 _"...Please, I know something's troubling you. I don't want to see you upset"_

There was something about the way he was speaking to her that really affected her. It made her feel... well, even more upset. It reminded her of something, but she was too upset to place her finger on what exactly it was

 _"Please... Tell me what's wrong"_ he pleaded. Something about the way he said those words broke her. She couldn't stop herself from having an emotional breakdown- And it was only her first day at Alfea

He listened to her telling what had gone on and how everything seemed to be going wrong. He never spoke, only nodded along to what she was saying, occasionally giving a small hum  
Of course though, she left out _who_ exactly she heard echos of, not wanting to go through the long story of her life

By the end of it she could barely speak, as her voice was filled with so many tears

"I-I'm just... S-So... so..." Rosemary couldn't even think of the word. He could see her struggling, so quietly shushed her

"Shh... Don't worry, I can see just what you're getting at. I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this in one day, nobody deserves that kind of pain" he comforted, putting a hand on her shoulder

There was a silence for a while. What felt like hours was merely seconds, ticking by as the time passed on

"I'm... I-I'm sorry I d-didn't... Y-You... I-I shouldn't o-of b-broken down like that..." Rosemary finally piped up apologetically, looking away

He simply smiled "I don't mind at all. You looked like you needed it, so I'm happy I could help in some way" he told her

"But... Through all this, I never did get your name. I'm Revna, Revna Inganno, but just call me Rev. And you are?" he, Rev, asked politely. She smiled her tiny, weak but genuine and almost trademark smile

"I-I'm... Rosemary, R-Rosemary Grace" Rosemary greeted, quietly

Rev smiled "Pleasure to meet you" he greeted also

"I'm glad I came out here now, I got to meet such a nice person and help them. I doubt many do that on their first day of school" he added at the end, jokingly "So are you going to be going back to the party?" he asked afterwards. She shook her head but didn't speak. One head shake was enough to get her point across

"Me neither. You wouldn't mind if I kept you company, would you? I'll try not to be too irritating, but I make no promises" he asked, again adding a little joke at the end to try and lighten her mood. It worked, as a tiny giggle made its way out from her mouth

"O-Of course not... I-It'll... It'll be nice t-to have someone to t-talk to... I-Instead of being alone..." Rosemary told him

"Great! I'd hate to be alone too, so I'm really glad to have met you" Rev stated, grinning a little

"...R-Really...?"

"Of course, Rosie"

 _"Of course, Lilly"_

 _"...Thank you Rosemary..."_

* * *

 **And so we've reached the end of the chapter. I had a lot of notes dotted around this one o-o  
**

 **NOOOO! I MEANT TO FINISH THIS BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEKEND! IT'S NEARLY ONE IN THE MORNING, MEANING ITS MONDAY NOW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **De-Transforming. Is that the right word? Oh well, LET THE SHIPPING BEGIN!  
Joke! JOKE! _JUST JOKING, THIS IS NOT THE SHIP THAT SHALL SET SAIL! THERE SHALL BE NU SHIPPING OF THIS! XD_**

 **Yeah the chapter's writing is a little different this time 'round. You'll see what all the 'echos' nonsense is about soon, and trust me when I say there is a reason for all of this; I have it all planned out *Slowly grins evilly before giving a loud evil laugh***

 **Also things coming back like a slap in the face is used a lot. So I was more original and had a BOOMERANG slap in the face ^-^**

 **FUN FACT! All that I had written throughtout the Month until a week or two ago (Cause I hadn't written after then until this weekend) I ended up deleting and putting in another document in case I used all of it (I'll use SOME for definite). So all I kept was what I've written this last weekend and, to be honest, I actually think it's better without all the extra  
**

 **Anyhow enough of my rambling cause it's late and I wanna go bed. Onto the *'s!**

 ***- I can relate to that when waking up xD (Only for me its even harder and usually it's my parents trying to wake me up, unless I really wanna do something)**

 ****- Rosemary and Theo's relationship is less of a cousin one and more of a sibling one (Or at least that's what I'm going for). When my oldest brother left for Uni, I missed him so much I had cried. Sure I was younger than Rosemary is now, but consider her situation and just how fragile she is. Coming from my own experiences, not seeing my brothers for long periods of time has always been hard, because we've grown up homeschooled and being able to see each other for most of each day. To have one of them not recognize me but recognize someone they had just met would probably drive me to tears and make me feel like they hated me or didn't care about me. So I hope that makes sense.  
**

 **Anyhow I'm gonna hit the hay before I turn this into a bodge job of a chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, I'll begin on the next chapter ASAP so you guys won't have to wait as long!**

 **So remember to review, to tell me what you all think- and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	6. It Shall Begin

**_*THIS IS /NOT/ JUST AN A/N!*_**

 **"I'm gonna write the next chapter and post it next week!"  
*takes a month to post next chapter*  
**

 **Don't you guys just love me and how good I am with keeping to schedule?**

 **(I don't either join the club)**

 **Urghhh sorry guys. One of my chickens got ill soon after I posted that update chapter and I care a lot about them and got uber worried, and then I got nw chickens a few days after (I HAVE SEVEN NOW! =D) and one thing led to another and I could not bring myself to write. I dunno why either. And I'm annoyed with myself with it. I do have a lot going on but still...  
**

 **Also! A note to Dragonlover, I did have a couple plans for your OCs but I don't think I can use any or all of them. So instead of having _some_ part in all this I think their gonna end up being just minor characters with a couple cameos here and there. It's not that I don't like your OCs and all, I really do like em! It's just I can think of a good way to fit them in properly. They'll still appear! Just as minor characters is all**

 **But anyhow, REVIEWS! I got four on The Mystery Of Wimshire from a guest (I'm assuming it's the same guest) so I shall answer them first;**

 **Guest's 1st Review: Thanks! I'm glad I did a good job =D**

 **Guest's 2nd Review: Yeah I know the first lot of chapters were really short. Sorry about that**

 **Guest's 3rd Review: Soorryyy the chapters do get longer though! I'll try and keep these ones long too**

 **Guest's 4th Review: I know I said about this before, but I just wanna say again just in case. The *'s at the end of the chapter are footnotes, where I refer to a part of the chapter (where the * is in the chapter) and give a little bit of explanation or trivia about it. I would never include a bad word because I don't say them, don't worry =). Do try and be careful on this site though, some of the stories have a lot of violence or 12+ stuff in them so just be careful ^-^. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and this one though! You're reviews made me smile =D**

 **Now onto the reviews for this story, I got two! One from PaladinJS and one from Wondergirl4eva**

 **PaladinJS' Review: Yeah finally. After waiting a while. Thanks! Glad to know I made the right choice! Heyy I never said it was for Rosemary I make no promises on this matter =P. Thanks, I'm glad it was good! Heheh yeah on the next one, which took way too long to write. I hope you enjoy this one though!**

 **Wondergirl4eva's Review: Heheh... Yeah. I was that sick. Thanks, I'm glad too! Hope this chapter is good though and worth the wait! (Snap a test? I hope you do well! =D) You too! Take care!**

 **Before I get on I just wanna say once agan, a big _"THANK YOU!"_ to everyone. I can't thank you all enough for being with me through all this time and bearing with me on taking so long- You guys are the best :)! Extremely Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! xD  
**

 **So without further ado- IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!  
**

 **The Winx Club, and everything inside of that Cartoon Show, belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong). While everything else, unless I tell you all otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Happy April Fools day guys ;)**

* * *

 _"Her eyes... They are dull. They are not bright as they once were. They are dull. Saddened. ...Lost." he said quietly to himself. He watched on, curious. "Why are they dull? She is doing what she wanted to. She is happy now. And yet, with all this, her eyes... they are dull. She is not happy anymore. What happened?"_

As he watched, she began smiling. She looked happy now, content, and she was smiling away happily

 _"But that smile is not real. It is merely forced, fake. There is more going on than meets the eye. People look on and think she is happy. But I know she is not... Her smile is fake, her eyes are dull. They have lost their brightness, they do not beam like they used to. What happened?"_

He could not understand it. No matter how hard he tried, it kept on puzzling him further. But then something happened. She looked on, looking at somebody in the distance. He looked himself and saw who she was looking at, and things began to click together

 _"Ah. Her eyes are dull because of him. But it is only a small thing that has happened. Why does such a small event sadden her so? Why does it make her smiles fake and pained, and her eyes dull?"_

But then he shook his head. He shook his head and chuckled

 _"Ah but why am I concerned with her eyes? Why do I care whether they are bright, or dull?_ " he grinned, _"I do not care at all. Such a small event saddens her and shakes her to the core, how sad for her. Such a small thing to do with him can break her."_ He began laughing at the thought _"Oh, how sad for her. If such a small thing can have such an effect, I await for when something much bigger takes place. Something much, much worse. She thinks it is bad now, but she has no idea what's going to come._

He gave a frown. But not one of confusion like his last one- But one of anger _"She doesn't know what true pain is"_

He growled _"She thinks she has it so bad, she thinks she has troubles! She thinks what shes going through is terrible! But she has **no idea** of what true pain is. Of just what something terrible is like! No, no... She has it easy"_

His fist by his side clenched, so hard that his knuckles began to turn white. _"She will know. She will know exactly what pain is, she will go through **everything** that happened! She will experience it all! She will have **no** mercy! She will wish things went back to how they are now, she will ponder why she even thought this was bad!"_

He was grinning now. Grinning with a look of anger, clear on his face. But his eyes told a much different story to that of his face. A much different one indeed

 ** _"She will pay for what she did. She will pay. And she will know exactly what it all feels like. She will pay"_**

Laughter echoed through the empty mansion, multiple emotions powering through it. Those who did not know would think it was the laugh of a madman. But to those who knew, they would know exactly what each emotion was

 _"Oh she'll pay alright! She'll pay dearly! I cannot wait to see it happen!"_ he laughed out

Giving the mirror one last glance, giving _her_ one last glance, he turned a heel and began walking throughout the empty halls, his cape flowing behind him

 _"I have waited for this for far too long; It begins **today**. No more waiting. My plan has already been prepared for- But now it shall begin! At long last, it shall finally all begin!" _ he laughed, loudly, a grin clear on his face

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. APRIL FOOOOLLLSSS!**

 **Wait wait wait. You think this chapter is fake? Oh no, I'm saying April Fools because it's actually real. It's the legit chapter six ;}**

 **Admittedly I did originally want to make an April Fools chapter but the idea I came up with was this. And it just fits in, so well. It's tiny yeah, but what can you expect, I wrote today and came up with it today.  
Plus is seems a lot more fitting to leave it small. To add more would just ruin the whole feel of it. But I do have Chapter 7 already partially written out, cause that was meant to be chapter 6! So hopefully not _too_ long a wait but you know what I'm like I promise nothing**

 **So anyhow yes! Chapter Six is FINALLY OUTTT! YAYYY! And it's cryptic and mysterious, oo xD. You guys are probably gonna be so confused and whatnot, I cannot wait to see what you say in any reviews *evil laugh***

 **I do need to re-watch some of Winx Club before the next chapter though, cause I need to get back into the feel of the characters and their personalities and such. But if I'm good and motivated enouh it should be done fairly soon. I have been drawing a load though on my Deviantart during all this time! (my username is Randowords247, same as my FF account)  
It's mostly FNAF SL stuff but I have a drawing of Revna (though he's gonna be re-designed I think) and I've sketched out a re-designed version of the trilby guy just today! I hope to draw Rosemary and Theo again soon as well and maybe attempt the Winx girls (though I doubt they'd look good in my style)**

 **Anyhow** **enough rambling, remember to review! To tell me what you think, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	7. One after another

**SNAP CRACKLE AND POP I FORGOT I HAD TO WRITE THIS STILL SNAP I AM SO SORRY  
**

 **What's annoying is I have so many ideas and a lot of the future for this planned out in my head  
But not the present bit  
It's really annoying actually, when you have bits for the future of something planned out but you don't know how to get to said bits**

 **oh and I had exams in May they were hard yay and then I got ill when they ended for a week double yay so yeah sorry hehe**

 **I have legitimately forgotten how I do these A/Ns help me people I'm so lost. I do reviews next right? Right? That's. I think that's what's next? Yeah let's just, let's just get onto the reviews**

 **So anyhow, I got a review, from PaladinJS!**

 **PaladinJS's Review: Teeheehee *evil giggle* that was the whole point. I do like confusing people XD But yeah it's become a lot more mystery based than when I first planned it out, so I'm going to edit the first chapter which said it didn't have mystery because... It will have it. It already does so xD  
**

 **Anyway uh I think this is the part where I do the disclaimer? Still lost over here, don't mind me.**

 **So anyhow, without further ado, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE! Winx Club, and everything to do with it, belongs to Iginio Straffi, while everything else, unless I state otherwise, belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _It has been a week now since I first arrived at Alfea. Things have been going... Okay._

 _I haven't spoken to Theo since the first day. I've been meaning to, but I just haven't managed to had time to see him. I've had a lot of studying going on and, everytime I do see him and can talk to him, he's with my roommate, Roxy. And I don't want to interrupt or anything so I just leave them be._

 _The classes have been going alright but, I have been struggling a lot. I'm doing kinda good in the Potionology class, because its easy to study for that and Professor Paladium is very helpful if we need help. But in Professor Wizgiz's class I'm not doing the best. It's hard, especially since I've never really used magic much all these years for anything but flying. But I've been getting along okay with it, I'm not terrible, just not that good_

 _In Miss Griselda's class, things are... Interesting. She's very impressed with how I'm doing with self-defense and evading things without the use of magic bar my wings, but she keeps telling me I need to use magic as well sometimes. There are somethings I need it for. But then there's one part of the subject I'm not doing very well on, which Miss Griselda also teaches. It's called 'Self-Defense', but it doesn't just cover defending. It covers attacking back, using our powers, in a fight. But only in a fight against evil_

 _The problem is, is that, I only really know one attack spell. That's it. Nothing else. And I'm not good with it either, I've never practiced, I've never really used it. I've never used magic much, so when I 'attack back' I either don't or I do it normally without powers. Miss Griselda isn't very pleased with me, but I don't know how to do it. I've been studying and studying on the subject but that's doing no good either_

 _I'm struggling... And I'm scared. I have a bad feeling, I can sense something is amiss. I feel like something bad is coming, and I'm going to need my powers to fight it. I keep seeing thes"_

Rosemary jumped and dropped her diary, quickly getting up

"What on...!?" she quickly bolted out of her room to see what the sudden noises of explotions and fighting were. She was not the only student alarmed by the noises, as she saw many others rushing towards the source of the noises themselves

The students all skidded to a halt, Headmistress Faragonda and Miss Griselda already inside of the room of question. All of the Winx were in a circle, surrounding Sky who had just woken up. The room, which was the Magic Archives, was in disarray. Books were scattered all over the place, the star platforms for elevating oneself to the higher up books were in tatters, some broken into pieces, others simply damaged.

"What happened in here?" "Is anyone hurt?" "Is Prince Sky alright!?" "Where is this place...?" there was a murmer of questions through the crowd of students. Rosemary herself had her own questions, but there was one she already knew the answer to

 _"This isn't what is coming..."_

"Alright, alright, calm down everybody! Calm down!" Faragonda said, turning to face the crowd "We will fill you all in on Prince Sky's condition when he wakes up, but crowding around isn't going to help anybody. Everyone go back to your dorms, classes are cancelled for the rest of the day"

Reluctantly, all the of students began heading back. Rosemary wanted to stay back, like all of the others, to see what had happened, but she hesitantingly began to walk back slowly

"Hey, what do you think happened to Sky?"

Rosemary gave a small yelp of surprise at the pink haired girl suddenly being right next to her. Roxy gave her an apologetic look "Sorry. But what do you think happened?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe something fell on him?" the blonde haired girl suggested "Hmm... I don't know. I don't think that would be enough to knock him out though"

"That's true... I-I don't know then... I hope he'll be alright though" Roxy nodded in agreement "Me too..."

* * *

The way back to their dorm got quieter as the crowd disapated into their own dorms. Finally having a moment to speak to her, Roxy decided to speak up

"Hey, have... You been alright?" she asked gently, concern evident in her voice. "You've been really quiet all week, and have done nothing but bury yourself in work until you fall asleep doing it, you're almost exhausting yourself with it. I just wanted to know if you were okay" she elaborated, seeing Rosemary's confused face

"O-Oh, yeah I'm, fine" she dismissed, not looking at her

"You haven't spoken to Theo all week"

At these words, Rosemary froze in place. She stood still and said nothing for a bit. Roxy continued on "From what you've both told me I gathered you were the best of friends, yet neither of you have spoken to each other for a whole week"

The Fairy of Wind was silent for a moment, thinking. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up

"I've.. I-I just haven't managed to, to catch him when he's free. I, need to study so, I've been busy with, with that" she reasoned. Roxy looked at her with a small squint, knowing she wasn't telling the full truth but deciding not to press further. She had only known her roommate a week, she did not want to press her with what seemed to perhaps be personal subjects

"Alright then... if you say so. But if somethings wrong, you can tell me, alright?" Rosemary glanced at the girl, who gave her a small smile "I want to at least try to help if you need it, so let me know if you need any advice or anything, alright?"

"...Okay. I will. Thanks Roxy..." she nodded and smiled a little, gratefully.

* * *

Rosemary breathed a breath of fresh air. Nothing helped her better than the wind blowing in her face in the beautiful silence of the forest, with it's few little noises blending in to make it seem silent

She was walking carefully through the trees, making sure to keep a mental note of where she was going so she wouldn't get lost. The Fairy of Wind would have been flying gently without a care, but she did not want a repeat of what happened last week. Whatever it was chasing her seemed particularly angry, and she did not want to incur that anger again

It was a couple of hours after the commotion, and as classes were cancelled Rosemary decided to take a walk and try and clear her head. Her mind wondered to what Roxy had been saying earlier. How she was in fact burying herself in nothing but homework and studying all day. This was the first time since the party that she wasn't either working, studying or sleeping.

Thankfully, she had not had a nightmare again since the first one. Said nightmare still frightened her and gave her shivers, but she was beginning to not think about it much-

"Oof!" A hand quickly shot out and caught Rosemary's hand, before she could land on the floor. Looking up, she saw none other than Sky, who had a bandage wrapped around his forehead

"Sorry. I... didn't see you there" he said quickly. She smiled a little "I-It's fine, I wasn't... paying much attention either. S-Sorry I got in the way"

"Oh... right. It's... fine." they both stood there for a bit, as an awkward silence came around. It was strange really. Despite being a Princess herself, she felt very awkward and low when talking to Royalty. Perhaps it was because of how she grew up, or maybe just how she was being shy and all.

She was half waiting for him to say something else to get rid of the awkwardness, since she felt it would be rude to leave. It seemed he must have felt the same, as they both simply stayed there quietly. Finally, taking more notice than before of his bandaged head, Rosemary decided to speak up

"How's your, head..?" Sky jumped a little at her voice, almost forgetting she was there "H-Huh? Oh, uh. It's. It's fine. Yeah. Fine. Doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good" more awkward silence. Rosemary bit her lip slightly, trying to think of something to say that would get rid of the awkwardness. Thankfully, Sky did it for her

"Hey, uh. What's the, way back to... Alfea?" he asked, looking at her. "Oh, Alfea? Uh.." she paused for a moment to recall how she herself got there, and then pointed behind her "it's back that way. Just keep going straight, and, y-you should see it soon."

Nodding a little, Sky thanked her "Thanks... Well. It was nice, talking. To you. See ya." he then began to walk off towards Alfea, leaving Rosemary by herself once again

She sighed a little, silently scolding herself for being so awkward. It was something she was still trying to stop doing, but still seemed to do.

"Hm... I. Might as well go back myself..." she mumbled quietly, turning to go in the same direction as Sky had.

But then she paused. Thinking for a second, trying to remember what direction it was in, she said quietly "Or... I could go to, Red Fountain. It would be nice to see Theo again... Roxy was... right in that I-I haven't seen him for so long. I think I've been focusing too much o-on studying... Which direction was it in again...?"

Facepalming at herself after a while, she groaned "I can just fly above the trees and look, why did I not think of that?"

Quickly, she transformed into her Winx form and stretched her wings, shooting up above the trees while being careful not to collide with any branches. Hovering, she gazed around until she saw the distant figure of Red Fountain. She smiled, noted the direction, landed and de-transformed so as to avoid any run-ins with anyone like last time

Rosemary was smiling. It was going to be great to see her cousin again, she couldn't wait! But she certainly did not expect what happened when she got there

* * *

"Specialists! In your positions now!" yelled Cordatorta at the young specialists, all scrambling to get into the positions like they were ordered

If there was one thing Rosemary was not expecting to happen while she was searching for Theo, it was a giant monster attacking just where she happened to be. Sometimes she really hated how bad her timing was

But there was something about this 'monster' that she noticed. It was a big bird, slightly bigger than a human (but big enough to hold one with its claws), with vibrant bright colours of golden yellow and an orange-red, a crest of feathers on its head and huge magnificent wings. And, not only that, but it screeched with an almost beautiful had it not have been terrifying voice, and dive-bombed with its claws open up ready to latch onto its target.

Rosemary gasped as she made a realization, putting what the bird looked like up to a mental image of something she had seen in a book

"That's a Phoenix!" _"But its colours are wrong. It's almost as if... hang on-"_ it's eyes were glowing a dark scarlet red she noted, as it dive-bombed once again.

Towards Theo.

"Theo!" screamed Rosemary, running towards him and shoving him out of the way, just in time to avoid the Phoenix's claws.

"Rosemary!? What are you doing here!?" he demanded to know "Get out of here, _now!_ It's not safe!"

"But-!" " _NOW!_ " he ordered, shoving her away, not noticing the Phoenix diving in for yet another attempt to attack. And it's path was a familiar one at that

Rosemary gasped "Theo watch out-!"

"Morphix Net!"

"Winter Rose!"

The Phoenix was halted in its tracks, held down by vines and a net made out of Morphix. Hovering above it was none other than the Winx themselves

"We got it! Your turn Roxy!" Bloom told her, and Roxy, who was also there, nodded before flying over to the struggling Phoenix

Carefully, she got close enough to place a hand onto it's head, and whispered quietly "Shh sh sh... Calm down... It's okay... Nobody's going to hurt you...". Closing her eyes, her hand glowed an apple green and the Phoenix seemed to calm down, closing its eyes also

Until, it burst awake again and tried once again to get out of the net and vines

"I-I can't calm it down! It's being controlled by dark magic!" she panicked

The Winx flew over to her, and Musa put her head up "Try again! We'll try and help you to break the spell; Together in a convergence we might just be able to break it!"

Nodding a little, Roxy gulped and once again put her hand onto the controlled bird, everyone joining hands together and focusing their magic to Roxy and the dark spell, who tried to focus it all onto breaking the spell and calming the Phoenix down

After a few minutes, it seemed as though it wasn't working. But then, Roxy slowly removed her glowing hand from the phoenix's forehead, and it slowly opened it's eyes which, unlike before, were not glowing at all.

It looked around a little, before looking at Roxy confused and chirping at her. "The spell's broken! She's back to normal!"

"That's great!" everyone began cheering. The phoenix, apparently a she, was soon let free and it began nuzzling into Roxy as a "thank-you"

Despite the celebration, however, Theo looked less than happy. He turned to face his cousin, looking annoyed "What do you think you were doing!? You could have gotten hurt you idiot! Never do that again, you hear me!? _Never!_ " he turned around and walked off towards the others, leaving Rosemary stood there, half clenching her fists

She had just saved him from being phoenix food because she was there! And he blew up at her!? What did she even do!? She knew he could be protective of her sometimes, but she was a fairy! A fairy! She wasn't ten anymore, she was older now!

Growling a little to herself, trying to hide the fact of how hurt she felt, she turned around jumped up and flew off. Blinded by anger and hurt, she failed to take realization of just what the purpose of that seemed to be, and didn't hear the dark laughter that was echoing behind her.

 _"And so it begins"_

* * *

 **As if writing this last bit, one of my chickens is really ill. We've been doing everything we can for her and I don't know what else I can do. If the last bit has any mistakes at all, that's why. Hopefully she'll be alright...**

 **Also! I recently drew Theo, Revna and Rosemary, as well as her Winx form! The image is on my DeviantArt, my account being 'Randomwords247' if you wanna go check it out. I highly suggest doing that, cause although I post a lot of FNAF SL stuff, I also sometimes give updates with what's going on and why I'm not posting stuff. I'm a lot more active over there and it's a better way to get in touch with me if you want to at all for anything**

 **I also updated the first chapter cause this is turning out to be a lot less romance based and a lot more mystery filled than I originally planned**

 **That being said, it's about time I post this chapter, so I'm gonna go ahead and say, remember to review! To tell me what ya think! (Suggestions and Criticism are highly welcome!) And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	8. In the Forest

**Okay so admittedly I only just started writing this on the 4th (of July. heheh...) but I have my reasons**

 **my reasons being I was busy with an ill pet who unfortunately passed away after about two or three weeks of us trying our best to get her better. I uploaded the last chapter while she was still with us, about two weeks or so before we lost her. I didn't even draw as much during then because I was that busy and I couldn't even draw properly because my head was such a muddle and mess.**

 **But I did thankfully have it planned out so all it needed doing was writing. That being said I've had a sorta busy last few weeks with Birthdays and Days out and such.  
**

 **But a chapter a month is not something I plan to keep doing. I am going to try for more chapters in a month because I really wanna get to the more exciting bits and soon**

 **Anyhow, I still can't remember how to do this sooo, REVIEWSS! One review, From PaladinJS!**

 **PaladinJS's Review: xD Hate is a tad bit strong but I can see why xD. Hopefully this chapter'll make up for Theo's idiocy xP  
**

 **Anyhow uh I don't really have much else to say soooo, without further ado, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!**

 **Winx Club, and everything inside of the show belongs to Iginio Straffi (Sorry if I spelt his name wrong), while everything else belongs to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

Today wasn't much of a windy day. Granted, there was a small breeze, but otherwise the wind was rather calm, which would make most people ponder at the sounds of nearby strong gusts

Of course, Roxy knew exactly what the cause of these abnormal gusts were. She wouldn't have, but thankfully she had heard and saw it once in class. But... that made her think. _"I only saw it once... but why only once?"_

"...Argh! Stupid..."

Curious, Roxy walked even closer to the sounds, not realizing that the gusts weren't the only sound being made

"Come on... you can do this..."

"Hey, what are you doi-" Roxy was cut off by a short shriek of surprise, as the one who shrieked, Rosemary, whipped around quickly to see who had spoken. "R-Roxy!?"

"Hey Rosemary. What're you doing?" Roxy greeted. Rosemary, still looking slightly jumpy, gave a sigh "Just. Trying to do things..."

"Like?" the pink haired Princess inquired. Seeing her go silent, Roxy decided to answer the question herself and transformed into her Winx/Believix form, and levitated a rock in front of her, before yelling "Wolf Talon!"

The attack Roxy sent out at the rock smashed it into three big pieces and sent the broken pieces flying towards the tree in front of her. Each piece hit the tree, and broke on impact

Turning towards a slightly shocked looking Rosemary, Roxy asked again "Things like that?"

Blinking once, no, twice, Rosemary quickly shook her head a little to break out of her slight shock. "M-Maybe..."

"I noticed you never really use any attacks at all in class. Or for anything, really. Maybe once or twice but not usually" Roxy continued. "I wasn't very good myself at first. But, I can help you with attacks if you want"

Rosemary comtemplated it in her head a little bit, before asking quietly "You wouldn't mind..?"

"Of course not!" Roxy answered, smiling at her. "Now, show me what you can do. On this rock here!" Quickly, she levitated a rock in front of them both and pointed at it

First taking a deep breath, Rosemary then prepared an attack and exclaimed "Wind Spear!", firing the attack as she yelled it. The attack hit the rock and knocked it back far, slightly cracking it but not very much.

"Hm.. Do you know any other attack spells?" Roxy questioned, tapping her chin slightly with her hand as she thought

Rosemary sighed, shaking her head "No... I never really, used any. At all. I only know that one, and I never even use it anyway"

"Well... How about I try and help you do stronger attacks then? It's not that hard once you get the hang of it! Bloom and the Winx showed me how and taught me, I can help you too!" she excitedly offered

Rosemary however, hesitated "I don't think I'll learn that quickly... Or at all.."

"Hey hey, I'm sure you will!" Roxy encouraged "Some people might take a little longer to learn than others, but that doesn't make you any less special!"

 _'Just because you're a late bloomer doesn't mean you'll be any less of a fairy than anyone else'_

Something about what Roxy said made Rosemary pause and think. She was silent for a bit, until finally, she slowly nodded. "...Okay. As long as it's not much trouble... I could do with you're help... please..."

"Of course! Let's get started then!" Roxy smiled happily. "Let's get started then!"

* * *

"First you gotta know the spell you wanna perform or use. Now, put your hands out like me," carefully Rosemary did as she was instrutced as Roxy had told her. "Focus your energy on the spell. Close your eyes, and focus your magical energy. Reach out to it, and grasp a hold. Then try and pull it out. Grab hold and bring it out" she instructed slowly

Rosemary closed her eyes and started trying to focus, as Roxy said. Her face scrunched up as she concentrated, trying to focus. As her face began to scrunch up in concentration, the winds around them began to pick up. The more her face contorted, the stronger the winds got. Until finally, Rosemary let out a frustrated scream, putting her head in her hands roughly, the winds suddenly coming to an abrupt halt.

Knelt on the floor in heap, Rosemary clutched the sides of her head with her gloved hands, shaking slightly. "I... I c-can't do it...! I can't do it! I can't do it Roxy! I-I just can't do it!"

Slightly surprised by what just took place, Roxy quickly knelt down by the girl's side and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, hey, calm down! It's alright, don't worry! It's alright Rosemary! You can do it, you just need to practice a bit an-"

"I just can't do it Roxy!" she argued, cutting her roommate off, "I can't... do it..."

Roxy sighed, and sat next to her. "It's alright... It's alright."

The two sat there for a while, quietly. Roxy had decided it was best to let Rosemary have a little quiet to get her thoughts back together, so she stayed silent. Never once leaving her side as they both sat in the quiet forest

"...do you ever get the feeling you're being... watched...?" the sudden voice from beside her breaking the peace made Roxy jump, startled. Nonetheless, she did answer after getting over the initial shock

"Watched...?" Roxy squinted a bit as she thought "I... don't think so, why...?"

With eyes peeled to the grass, Rosemary stayed silent. The serious, but nonetheless uncertain, look on her face didn't make Roxy feel any more at ease at the sudden quesiton

"I... since I got here... I feel like somebody's been, watching..."

Roxy hummed in thought. "Well, there's no harm in having a little look around, right? Come on, let's go have a little walk abouts"

 _"There's no need for that"_

Both girls gave a small shriek, spinning around to face whoever it was behind them

"W-Who are you!?" Rosemary demanded, albeit with slight fear in her voice. The figure sighed

 _"I am Daphne, the Nymph of Magix. I reside in this forest, around Lake Roccaluce"_ she, Daphne, explained. _"I noticed you here and came to apologize for my behaviour a week ago"_

"A week ago...?" Rosemary thought about it for a bit. Her eyes widened as she quietly exclaimed "Y-You were the one who chased me...! Around the forest!"

 _"Yes, that was me..."_ Daphne sighed _"I must apologize for that. I thought you were somebody else"_

"Somebody else? Who else could she have been though?" Roxy asked, confused

Turning her attention to the pink haired girl, Daphne explained, _"there was a thief. Someone managed to get to a small cave at the bottom of the lake, in which grows a rare plant. Few know of the existance of the plant, an underwater flower, and it is used in many spells or potions for dark magic, extremely dangerous ones, as well as a cure for a rare illness. People may only collect it with permission and allowance, in faith of using it for good. However, a thief stole some of the rare flowers, showing it was probably for wrongdoing. I tried to chase them but they just, disappeared. And then I saw your friend here in the air, and thought she was them. I must apologize for chasing you, like that."_

"It's... It's fine" Rosemary slowly answered

Roxy, however, still looked confused "But why would they want the flowers? And, why would somebody be out so late at night?"

 _"For dark magic."_ the Nymph of Magix scowled at thought. _"Whoever they were, they did not want to be caught or seen. The most likely reason is that they're intentions for the flowers, are not ones of good, but of evil"_

"Shouldn't you tell somebody then, and, a-and get people to hunt them out!?" the fairy of Wind exclaimed

Daphne nodded, with her eyes closing _"Yes, I already have. I told Faragonda of the events and of the stolen flowers, and she has alerted the higher ups, and those in charge. Hopefully we can find her and stop any plans from unfolding"_

"I have a question though... How did you get whoever it was mixed up with Rosemary?"

Eyes staring at them, Daphne recounted,

 _"It was late at night when it happened. It was a fairy, and her silhouette looked similar to your friend's. I only realized it was not her when I got to look at her. At her eyes. I did not see the true thief, but I did see her eyes. Her eyes were nothing like yours. And at that point I knew I made a mistake"_

"Ohh" the two fairies sounded in unison

 _"But... There was something else that, made me think it was you. You're magical aura"_ lifting her head and opening and staring her straight in the eyes, Daphne continued

 _"It was almost the same as hers"_

* * *

 **Well this chapter ended out shorter than I intended**

 **There was gonna be more. But then as I was writing that last bit I thought "hey wait I can make a cliffy out of this, this is a good place to end it let's do that"**

 **So TA-DAAAA!**

 **Uh. Again. I'm really sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff has been going on and all, and this chapter was just... Difficult to write**

 **At first, there was just gonna be a transition from where Roxy offers to help Rosemary, to after they're done. Because I didn't know how to write it. But then I was getting frustrated for a while because it just felt too jumpy, too jolty, and just. It didn't flow right and I felt like I needed to expand on that, but I didn't know how**

 **But while I was eating tea about a week or two ago, I SUDDENLY GOT AN IDEA FO HWO TO DO IT! So I rushed the rest of my tea and ran upstairs and just, started writing it.**

 **And honestly I am kinad happy with how it turned out ^-^**

 **But anyhow, I do wanna try for a sooner chapter. I won't make any promises but I do want to try, because I'm pretty sure the next chapter is one I have been looking forward to for a _long_ time, which is gonna be really exciting to write. I think. Pretty sure anyhow!**

 **So anyway, remember to review! To tell me what you think, and I'll see you all in then next chapter!**

 **BYEEE!**


	9. A Visit

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this didn't get done sooner. I meant to finish this about two weeks ago, but a lot of stuff has happened and I never got round to finishing it cause of all that.  
**

 **But here's the next chapter! I'm actually kinda happy with how this came out!  
**

 **Anyhow I'm just gonna jump straight into it, so reviews! One review, from skylar sparks!**

 **skylar sparks' Review: Yep, I am haha! I was never gonna leave it don't worry, I have way too much planned ;]. You did? Well I'm glad to hear that! I hope this recent one is better than the ones before xD, I'm glad you still like my stories too! Thanks for the offer, I'll check it out if I ever do need help, but for now I'm good thanks ^-^**

 **Thank you all for sticking by me despite the lack of frequent chapters. I wanna get this story done, there's so many parts I'm looking forward to writing and I really cannot wait to get to it all! I just wanna say, Thank you guys, all of you who're sticking around and still reading, who still care of remember the story, those who review and favourite and follow and everything! It's always great to have support, you guys help an immense amount trust me!**

 **Anyhow, I won't delay it any longer since you guys waited long enough, so without further ado IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE!**

 **Winx Club, and everything inside of that show, belongs to Iginio Straffi! Everything else, the plot and my own characters, belong to Me!**

 **On with the Story!**

* * *

A dark laugh echoed throughout. She glared up towards it, angry, confused. Scared.

"W-Who are you...!? _What_ a-are you...!?" she demanded. The dark laugh simply resounded again _"Now why would I tell you that?_ even though she could not see it, she could hear the grin in the voice _"Maybe I'm somebody you know. Maybe you've never heard of me before. Maybe I'm just a figment of your simple little mind's imagination."_ it taunted

She didn't know what to think. She just stood there, squinting as she tried to see beyond the darkness. No such luck. All that surrounded her was darknes, and nothing else

 _"Come now little girl... Do you honestly think I would make it that easy? That I'm that stupid?"_

"N-No of course not," she answered, shrinking back slightly. "I thought you were much stupider"

The laugh returned _"Is that sass coming from you? Now I am surprised"_ she could practically feel the smirk coming from the darkness _"I thought you were 'timid, little small girl, scared to do anything wrong or even worse! Talk back to somebody! Oh the horror!'"_ it mocked, beginning to laugh once again, making her growl slightly

"Shut up! I-I'm not scared anymore!" she barked back at the laughter

It merely began grinning once again _"Not scared? Not scared anymore? THEN ARE YOU NOT SCARED OF **THIS**!?"_

Before her very eyes, the twins were back to back, bruised, choking, terrified as they were held up by their necks by two arms. Horror and terror filled the girl's eyes, as a loud scream tore from her throat

"NO!"

* * *

Rosemary shot up, back straight and breathing quick. Her head shot left and right, heart pounding in her chest loudly. Slowly, her clouded and blurry vision began to clear, and the book in front of her sharpened in her dimmed view.

"What...?" she breathed, confused as her thumping heart began to settle.

Slowly, her hand reached out and touched the book, pages visible, crisp and cold. Books, pages and scribbled notes were scattered along the unfamiliar desk in front of her. Shaking hands rested on the desk, and Rosemary let out a breath of relief.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream... your brains playing tricks on you again Rosemary" she sighed to herself. After gathering breath for a few minutes, the fairy carefully scooted the chair closer to the desk, moving her hands over to pick up the opened book in front of her. Closing it, she squinted in the dim light of the moon.

'Analysis of Magical Auras'

Suddenly, it all came flooding back, her many hours spent reading book upon book like the one in front of her, scribbling notes and trying to figure out what she had heard earlier that day. All the books she has used were scattered around the cluttered desk, discarded and forgotten, and many of her notes were crumbled up or thrown into the nearby bin

Sighing, Rosemary let herself lean back and relax on her chair. The fairy took a small glance to the clock in the distance and saw it was four am. "I wonder how long I was up until I fell asleep..." she wondered to herself, rubbing her tired eyes with a hand

"Until around one, actually" Rosemary yelped in surprise at the hand placed on her shoulder, and the voice coming from behind her. Out of instinct she half curled, but quickly relaxed once she saw who it was. It was only the Headmistress, who gave her a concerned look

"You really should go to bed Rosemary. It's not good to keep up so late"

"I can't, I-I have to find out how, I need to make sense of this!" Rosemary argued, turning back to her books and burrying her hands in her own hair

Faragonda turned the wind fairy towards her again, and looked her straight in the eye. "Rosemary. It can wait until the morning. The books will still be there, but you won't be able to think or understand them properly if you haven't gotten enough sleep"

"But-" The headmistress shut the book she had just re-opened "It can wait Rosemary. Now go and get some sleep"

Rosemary sighed, knowing she couldn't argue otherwise. "Okay..."

Bidding goodnight to her, Faragonda then left the library to probably go and sleep herself, leaving the Fairy of Wind once again by herself. Rosemary looked back to the book in front of her once more, desperate to open it and continue reading to find answers. But, instead of opening it or reaching for it, she simply sighed and stood up. The book could wait for tomorrow.

Rosemary gave one last glance towards the desk as she walked out of the library, in hope this time her sleep would not be plagued with nightmares. Afterall, she needed what sleep she could get

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Alfea. Classes were going alright and nothing bad seemed to have happened. The students were all enjoying a break for dinner, and although Rosemary desperately wanted to go back to the library, Faragonda had strictly told her she wasn't to go in until later, and told her to simply enjoy herself and relax. Classes had finished early for the day, but that didn't necessarily mean she could go to the library straight off the bat

The Fairy of Wind was sitting around in the Alfea courtyard, just trying to relax and clear her head. It wasn't the most breezy of days, with little wind at all, which made her feel slightly on edge, but it was still nice to sit and relax in the sunlight

"Hey Rosemary. You okay?" Once again caught off guard, Rosemary jolted up and let out a yelp of surprise. In front of her was Rev, smiling and looking friendly like before

"Oh, sorry! Didn't meant to startle you" he apologised, still smiling though. Rosemary shook her head, stood up and smiled too "N-No, it's fine really. I wasn't really paying attention is all"

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Rosemary simply smiled and shook her head in response "No, no just, enjoying a bit of relaxation. I kinda, zoned out". While it was not completely true as there was much on the girl's mind, she had in fact zoned out as she relaxed in the sunlight. He smiled back, seeming happy with her response

"Haha, well I can see why! It's a lovely day today! With the sun shining brightly and the few clouds in the sky, it's really beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is" she agreed. He gave her a smile, and carefully asked "I am rather curious though. Those are, locks of hair, correct?" he pointed to the locks of hair on her face, and she nervously tried to push them back "Y-yes, they are. I um, don't understand them either, they've, always been there" she explained, "Papa tried to, cut them off once, but they just grew back anyway"

"Well I'm glad they grew back actually" he offered, beaming at her "they make you look even more adorable"

Instantly, Rosemary's face turned a dark red and her eyes grew in surprise "A-Ad-Adora-!?" she stammered out, before being cut off "Oh! Professor Paladium, I'd like to talk with you!" Rev shouted over to the Professor in question. He turned back to the stammering red faced fairy and said "Sorry, I gotta go talk to the Professor. I'll catch you later Rosemary!" before racing off, leaving Rosemary as red as a tomato

"Somebody's got a cruuusshhh!"

Jumping for what felt like the hundreth time that day, Rosemary shot around to meet eyes with the one whom the voice came from "W-What-!? N-No I-" Rosemary gasped. In front of her were two twelve year olds, one with a big smug grin on his face and the other looking excited "Lilly! James! When did-?"

"Rosemary's in love James!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly "Rosé and that guy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-!" James was cut off by a sudden exclaimation of "W-What in the Magic Dimension!? D-don't even start James!" the tomato faced fairy of wind told him, looking very flustered. Both twelve year olds then began giggling and snickering "You're blushinggg!" Lilly pointed out, in a sing-song voice

Ignoring what she was addressing, Rosemary quickly straightened and asked "What're you two doing here? And, how for that matter? I don't see Aunty Lilac or Uncle Trystan anywhere around"

"We came to visit!" Lilly answered "Yeah! And Mum and Dad dropped us off with the Headmistress!" James continued for her, "they went to go see how Theo's doing!"

"And we came to see you Rosé!" the younger girl beamed up at Rosemary, who laughed happily and hugged them both, both of them hugging her back straight away "It's great to see you both...! But, I've only been gone a week. Couldn't bare it without me could you?" she joked

"Actually, that's to do with me why they're both here" All three looked up to see Headmistress Faragonda, who continued and explained "I thought it would help you to have them visit, so I suggested it to your Aunt and Uncle. They were already planning on visiting soon in any case, and thought it would be great to go"

Rosemary smiled at her "It is great to see them both... Thanks Headmistress Faragonda" she thanked, and Faragonda smiled back "Of course. Now seen as lessons are finished for the day, you can all go and have a fun evening together!"

"We will! Thank you Headmisstress!" Lilly and James answered happily in unison

"So, anyone up for ice cream?" Rosemary asked with a grin, already knowing the answer "Is that even a question Rosemary!? I cannot believe you're asking me _that_!" James exclaimed with a mock gasp, Lilly following his example and mock gasping herself "I thought you would know by now!"

"Ohh, my bad!" Rosemary apologized "I should have known you wouldn't want any, my mistake!" she added with a grin "Wait no Rosemary! That's no fairr!" James argued quickly

Rosemary simply laughed "I know, I know, come on then. There should be a bus to Magix fairly soon, so we can go get some ice cream there!"

"I call Strawberry Cheescake!" they both yelled at the same time. Rosemary simply smiled and laughed "Strawberry Cheesecake it is then! Let's go"

However, while they were walking, Rosemary's laughter faded, the twins' voices blending into the background and fading with it. The twins were both here, with her... What if-?

 _"No"_ she told reminded herself in her thoughts _"Don't think like that Rosemary. It was just a nightmare. It was your imagination. They'll be fine. Nothing will happen... It was just a dream..."_ but even with this self reassurance, Rosemary still could not get rid of the nagging thought at the back of her mind

 _"But what if it wasn't?"_

* * *

Soon, the trio were in Magix, equipped with ice creams and walking around. "So how's your week been then you two?" Rosemary asked, smiling at them

"It's been great!" James exclaimed first, excitedly "Dad's been teaching me how to sword fight! Ho-wah! Take that ye foul villain!" he began swinging his free hand around, as if he was holding a sword with it

"He has? Oo! You'll make quite the swordsman I'm sure!" She told him, smiling, before leaning closer and putting a hand to the side of her face "And, don't tell Theo this, but if you try hard enough and learn well you might even become better than him at it!"

James simply grinned at her and answered, half joking "I'll be way better!"

"You'd have to go to Red Fountain like Theo first Jamie! Cause they're teaching him even more!" Lilly added "I knowww! And I will too! And you'll be going to Alfea at the same time!"

"Oo oo! Mum's been helping me with another defence spell Rosemary! She says I'm doing great with it all!" Lilly told the older girl, also excited like her twin brother

Rosemary looked genuinly surprised "Another one? You already know what, two? And three attack spells? You're a quick learner! That's amazing Lilly!" she congratulated her, grinning slightly "I told you you'd make a great fairy"

"I told you too Lil! And did you listen? Nooo!" James blew a raspberry at his twin, who simply blew one back and laughed "I know now though!" she defended "And I did listen! I just didn't believe you" she blew yet another raspberry at him and he laughed

"Alright, no need to start another raspberry war, there are more pressing matters to talk about," Rosemary interrupted, looking at both of them, "since when did you two get so much taller!? I was gone a week not a month!" she questioned, looking at the two giggling twelve year olds, who were only about a head and a bit shorter than her now

"Maybe we're having a growth spurt!" James grinned "Oo maybe! Mum said we looked taller too!" Lilly agreed, grinning too "We're gonna catch you up yet Rosé!"

"And maybe even grow taller!" the younger girl added, grinning wider

"Whoa whoa hold on there! Getting a little bit ahead of yourselves, don't you think?" Rosemary instantly interjected, making the two laugh. Soon enough, she began laughing too, fears seemingly forgotten as she laughed and giggled with the twins

Laughing still, Rosemary opened her mouth to say something. When suddenly, she stopped. Froze. Staring off into the distance, hands shaking and eyes glazing over. Was that... could it be... Was it really-?

Her thoughts were cut off by the distant calling of her name, dragging her back into reality

"Rosemary?" "Rosemary!"

"W-wha..?" Rosemary breathed out, dazed and confused, shaking her head. She glanced down, gazing into the worried eyes of her two younger cousins "Y-yes, what is it...?" she asked, carefully

"Are you okay Rosemary?" "You don't look too good" "You're shaking!" the twins both began spouting out, looking worried

Rosemary could quickly see what was building up, and she quickly held her hands out and quickly assured them "H-Hey, hey calm down! I'm okay, I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked concerned "Maybe this is why Uncle Griffin was so worried yesterday..." James wondered "You think?". Rosemary furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing about this fact "P-Papa? He's, worried? What, what do you mean? Why?" she asked quickly before they could change the topic

The two twins looked to one another as if they were talking without words, shaking their heads and nodding every so often, before finally turning back to the confused fairy of Wind. James spoke first, starting off slowly "Well... we don't know why"

"He came over for dinner yesterday," Lilly began to explain, "and he was very jittery and anxious"

"He kept bringing you up, asking about what you were like growing up in our house, and what it was like watching you grow and what happened when you gained your wings, if you were happy, if you ever talked about your time in the castle or him, and other things too" James took over

"He said he was just curious when we asked, and just wanted to know if you were okay all these years since... Y'know. But me and James overheard him say to Dad that he was worried!" Lilly continued for him "Mum called us over before he said why, but we know he's really worried about you Rosemary!"

Rosemary didn't know what to think. Why would her Papa be worried for her? Did he know something she didn't...? Did he know about her nightmares? About the thief? What would cause her Papa to be so worried for her?  
Quickly, Rosemary realized she needed to answer the young twins before they began worrying again, and so said slowly "Tell... Tell Papa that, I'm okay... Tell him I'm doing, well. Just, just to maybe stop him from worrying."

James and Lilly both nodded "We will! Maybe he's just worried about you being away!" James theorized "Oooh that could be why!" Lilly agreed, nodding, "he might be worried since you're not even with us or Theo! And on another planet!"

Rosemary smiled, glad they didn't seem to anxious about it anymore. That probably was why anyway. Since everything had happened, King Griffin had gotten into a habit of getting extremely worried about his daughter and regularly made sure she was alright. He was only worried because it was the natural thing to do. Nothing bad at all, no big deal.

At least... That was what she hoped it would be

* * *

Finally arriving back at Alfea, the trio set off to go inside. It was getting dark and late, so they were going to head inside to wait for Trystan and Lilac to arrive. The twins' parents had phoned just as they got off the bus, and said that theywere just about to head off to pick up the twins to go home, something that did sadden the twins as they enjoyed spending time with Rosemary, but they knew they could not stay forever. Besides, there was always next time that they could visit again! And next time they could see Theo, their brother too!

"I'm sure there's time before Uncle Trystan and Aunty Lilac get here to show you two around quick!" she grinned at them both, and they both grinned back cheering.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, cutting off the cheers of the young children. The few other fairies still around gasped and jumped, James screamed and Lilly shrieked. Rosemary turned around and let out a deafening shriek of both surprise, shock and terror

In front of them all had landed a twin-headed beast, its heads of two blood-thirtsy wolves and its furry dark red and black body standing tall. Its claws were long and sharp, it's mouths dripping with saliva as it hungrilly eyed its next meal, with eyes glowing a bright crimson red

"Get inside! Now!" Rosemary yelled, ordering the twins behind her as soon as she had recovered from shock

"But-" they tried to argue, but she turned to them sharply, both able to clearly see the hidden fear in her eyes, behind her mask of bravery

" **GO!** " she yelled again, and this time both twins listened and made a break for Alfea. As soon as she was sure they were inside, Rosemary transformed and flew up to attack the beast, adreneline coursing through her veins as her mind had only one aim; Keeping this monster as far away from her cousins as she could possibly manage. Many other fairies flew up, joining her as she cried out with as loud a voice as she could muster

"TWISTING TORNADO!"

* * *

 **Things are getting interesting now, aren't they?  
**

 **Oh, you thought I was gonna keep going? Nah that's next chapter. You'll have to see what happens then I'm afraid ;]**

 **Anyhow, I need to go bed and won't keep you guys any longer. I hope you all enjoy! If you can, please do review, I always love to see what you guys think of the chapters, or what you think might happen or what needs improving. It always brings a smile to my face when I see one! So if you have time, please do write one, if not thank you anyway for simply reading! ^-^**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **BYEEE!**


	10. Alfea Calamity

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **I am so sorry for not updating in a few months! I don't really have much of an excuse other than being busy and unwell a lot. As well as the beginning of this chapter was hard to write. Because it's a dumb battle scene with the creature =D**

 **I'm bad at battle scenes they're harddd**

 **But anyhow uh, straight to reviews! Six, I think (it's two am so I'm a little muddled and may be wrong) one from a guest and five from Dragonlover!**

 **Guest's Review: First off hello friend XD! SEE I KNEW YOU'D HATE ME FOR THE BEGINNING AND YOU'LL HATE ME FOR LATER IN THSI CHAPTER TOO! Yess, flustered Rosé is** **great fun** **to write too xD. Thankss I'm glad you like the ship =D! Thanks Aleexx! Hope you like this chapter too ;]**

 **Dragonlover's 1st Review: Hey Dragonlover! It's fine, no worries! Alrightyyy, I will! And thanks, I'm glad you like it =)**

 **Dragonlover's 2nd and 3rd Review: Aw, thank youu! I'm not sure I deserve the title of awesome writer though, but thank you :)**

 **Drangonlover's 4th Review: Slight cameo in this one, she'll appear in a later chapter though too no worries!**

 **Dragonlover's 5th Review: Maaybe, maybe not, can't confirm anything I'm afraid ;)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! They make my day!**

 **But anyhow, I really need to get to bed, so without further ado, IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEE! Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi, Quinn and Fiona belong to Dragonlover, while everything else belongs to Me!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"TWISTING TORNADO!" Rosemary cried out, firing an attack straight at the two-headed beast. It growled, but seemed barely affected as it was struck. Other fairies started doing the same, flying up and firing attacks out at the beast. The beast seemed to be held back, but it was not yet deterred.

"Night's Rays!" shouted one fairy "Dragon's Breath!" shouted another, blasting the beast together, and causing it to stumble back slightly. However, it recovered faster and roared like the sound of thunder, angrilly swinging one of his clawed paws at the two fairies who had tried to wound it

"W-What even is this thing!? And why in the Magic Dimension d-does it have two heads!?" Rosemary exclaimed aloud, looking panicked as the beast continued its attack. Spying a familiar pink-haired fairy near her, she yelled out "H-Hey Roxy, you're the fairy of animals right!?"

"That doesn't mean I know what this is!" Roxy quickly pointed out "Wolf talon!" she yelled, firing her own attack before continuing her explanation "On Earth this would be classed as a mythological creature!"

"Well I don't think it's much of a myth anymore!" Rosemary yelled back

It was quickly becoming clear that none of their attacks were taking much effect. Infact, the only thing they appeared to be succeeding in was making the beast angrier, and angrier

Suddenly, it gave a deafening cry, charging straight towards the attacking fairies and their school and taking a swing

"Oh no you don't!" yelled a newcomer, firing a beam of magic that prevented the beast from getting any closer. Surprised but thankful shouts of "Miss Faragonda!" were heard throughout the students, as their headmistress kept the two headed wolf at bay.

However, despite now being kept from getting any closer, the attacker was still adament on trying to get to the school. Landing at a distance, Roxy took advantage of this to examine the beast. It had two heads, that much was obvious, but she was curious if there were any other mysterious little details. Perhaps it was genuine curiosity, or perhaps just the fact she was the Fairy of Animals, but she was very interested in this creature. It's dark red and black fur almost shone, quite vibrantly in the light of the sunset, and its visibly crimson eyes seemed to almost glow-

The fairy of animals paused. "Wait a minute..." she began, quietly to herself "It's eyes! They're glowing red like the Pheonix's did the other day! When it was being controlled by..."

Suddenly, she gasped "Dark magic!"

"Dark magic?" Rosemary questioned, landing next to her fellow fairy

"That creature's being controlled by dark magic, just like the pheonix at Red Fountain! Somebody's using it!" Roxy explained, quickly. Before Rosemary could answer, however, a blast sounded from inside Alfea. With all the commotion going on and how quiet it was, they were the only two to hear the sound, but nonetheless were confused

"What in the M-Magix dimension...? What was that? Everybody's out here fighting the-"

The Fairy of Wind cut herself off, her breath hitching in her throat and pupils shrinking as she trembled in realisation.

"The twins" she spoke out, bolting off towards Alfea as quick as her legs could carry her, not caring about anything now but getting inside and finding her cousins.

* * *

"Come on Brother, we have to hurry!" a female voice ushured

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" replied a masculine voice, most likely the 'brother' in question "Everyone is outside, we still have some time left!"

"It won't keep them occupied for much longer! I can sense a very powerful magic being used, and not his"

There was a small sigh, before an answer. "Alright, I see your point, I'm coming. Let's go then"

However, before they could begin to run down the corridor, the girl stopped her brother

"Wait. I heard something...". The two stayed silent for a moment, as they listened out. Footsteps could be heard, echoing down the quiet corridor. They sounded urgent, as if the person responsible for the footsteps was running from something. Or, perhaps, towards something. "Someone is coming!" the male whispered, "quick we must-"

"Who are you!?" exclaimed a small, squeaky and surprised voice. In front of the brother and sister were two young enough children.

"James, James they don't look friendly!" the girl of the two exclaimed, grabbing James' arm as if to pull him back. "We have to stop them then Lilly! Who are you two!? Answer us!" James demanded, puffing up his chest in an attempt to look more threatening. In truth, he was just as scared of these two strangers as his sister, Lilly. The two strangers, were both in hooded cloaks, covering up their faces and most of their bodies, almost like Rosemary had once done herself

The brother and sister remained silent for a little while, almost as if they were in a confused shock from seeing the twins. Finally, however, the boy spoke up, ushering his sister "They are children, sister...! We must leave, now!"

"Oh no you're not!" James yelled "Yeah! You're, you stay right here! Or Rosemary'll kick your butt!" Lilly added, joining her twin brother in an attempt to be brave

Sighing, but growling slightly, the hooded girl held out a hand towards the twins. Both watched her, unsure of what she was planning or what she was about to do

Her hand glew a creamy yellow as she held her hand out to its full extent, signalling a warning sign and prompting a gasp from them both. Before either could react to this, she fired out a large, powerful attack, as a loud cry of "NO!" rang throughout

* * *

"NO!" screamed Rosemary, as she watched this strange hooded figure fire out a massive attack. Her wings fluttered as fast as she could make them, the sight before her causing her adrenaline to pump even faster through her veins and tears to run down her cheeks

But she wasn't fast enough. The attack hit its target.

Her mind raced and panicked as the sound of its bullseye reached her ears, but her eyes watched with confusion. The roof above the twins collapsed, crumbling loudly, after... after being hit, by the attack. Had... Had it been a miss...?

Nevertheless, Rosemary's panic was still not over. Her cousins were no where to be seen, meaning they were underneath this newly formed moud of rubble. During her confusion and rush towards this mound, the two figures had begun to run off. She wanted to chase after these hooded figures, to get answers and fight them if necessary, but her cousins were right now the main priority

"You get the twins, I'll get the other two!" a voice suddenly called from behind. It was Roxy- It seemed she had followed the fairy of Wind in her flight through the school, perhaps because of her mass fear and panic.

Rosemary didn't need to be told twice. She barely even nodded back at the girl before she began desperately pulling away as much of the rubble as she could, yelling out "LILLY! JAMES!". She could only hope the two were alright. It was all her fault...

* * *

Roxy would have normally stayed to help uncover the twins, had it not been for the two cloaked figures that just so happened to be there. The fairy of Animals already knew that the creature outside was being controlled by dark magic, and the fact that these two just so happened to be inside of Alfea suspiciously wandering around at the same time seemed too much of a coincidence for her. Not only that, but they had just burried two innocent children in rubble, for who knows what reason!

"Come back here!" she yelled out, preparing an attack of her own to fire in case they tried anything on her as well. However, this seemed to not be the case, as they merely seemed to ignore her and continued running. Slightly frustrated at this, Roxy demanded again, now firing out an attack that hit right in front of the two "I said come back here! Wolf Talon!"

This time, their attention seemed to have actually been gained, as they both skidded to a hault. Landing in front of them, Roxy was quick to throw out questions "Who are you!? What are you doing here, and why did you hurt the twins!?"

"Get out of our way, little girl" growled the sister of the two, her hands both glowing ready for an attack, "I do not want to have to hurt you as well"

"I'm not moving until you give me answers!" Roxy replied back, boldly

"Then you leave me no choice. Fury of Earth!"

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD  
**

 **I was also gonna add a snipit at the end but IT'S TWO AM AND I AM STILL TIRED AND ILL SO UH YEAH**

 **Next chapter will be sooner I _promise_. Just uh, please don't hate me for what happened to the twins or anything. Please don't hate. *hides behind barricade* PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME**

 **Anyway, uh, I really need to go sleep, so remember to review to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all, next time!**

 **BYEEE!**


	11. The Fights Continue

**Hey guys! So uh, I got ill, right after Easter! And kinda, couldn't write since well, ill me makes less sense than normal me and can't even think straight. And then exam preperation kicked up and exams happened all last month and just... Yeah there was a lot on. But I'm free now! WHOOH!  
**

 **Anyways, I won't ramble and I'll let you guys get to reading it, so without further ado IT'S DISCLAIMER TIMEEEE!**

 **Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi, whereas everything else belongs to Me!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 _His attention was caught by the sound of a quiet sob. One he recognized, and his expression turned to one of concern, as he made his way closer to its source_

 _There she was, as he feared. Curled up beneath a tree, hiding from any prying eyes. Even with the crunch of the snow beneth his feet, she didn't seem to notice him_

 _"Sister...? What happened...?" he asked, softly. She jolted slightly in surprise, and almost... seemed to flinch. It was so subtle, however, he didn't seem to recognize it, paying more mind to his sisters crestfallen face as she turned to look up towards him. "Brother..." she whispered out, weakly. Seeming more worried, he carefull sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, one which she did not turn away_

 _"Are you okay...?" he asked again, concern prominant in his voice. She merely turned her head to him with a small look of dispair, and hopelessness_

 _"I had a bad day..."_

 _Inside of Alfea;_

"C-Come on, come on, where are you two?" Rosemary whimpered out as she pushed away rock after rock. Her heart pounded as she dug through the rubble, hoping desperately that she could find them before it was too late. "Can either of you hear me!?" she called out. She froze, as she turned one of the rocks over. Below it seemed to be... a yellow colour?

"W-wha...?" she started at it for a moment. It seemed to be slightly trasparent, maybe even slightly dome-shaped as well.

After a moment passed, she shook her head to gain back her focus, and started following the edges of this dome, pushing rocks covering it up. Once enough were moved, she gasped, tears beginning to prick at her eyes

"Lilly...! Lilly! Y-You, you.." she couldn't believe her eyes, tears of joy began to pour down her face in streaks. There, inside the dome was Lilly and James huddled up. Neither were hurt, both were alright! And both heard her, looking up in surprise and shock

"Oh Lilly you're amazing! You formed a-a shield and saved both of you!" she exclaimed with emmense relief. "J-Just keep it up a little longer while I get the rest of the rubble off!"

Lilly looked up to her however, with a face of confusion

"But.. T-This isn't my shield. I didn't make it"

Rosemary froze.

"T-Then who...?"

She looked up, into the corridor, disbelief in her eyes

"Why..."

* * *

"Fury of Earth!" The hooded girl fired her attack, glaring with a stern disapproval

Roxy quickly shielded herself from the attack, and fired her own with a shout of "Wolf Talon!". The sister of the two hooded figures put her own shield up and deflected the attack before any harm could come upon her or her brother. Quickly, she took up her stance again "Shattering Earthquake!" she yelled again

Unable to avoid it quickly enough this time, the attack hit its mark and flung Roxy back onto the floor "That's gonna leave a mark.." she groaned, rubbing her back

With her opponent down, she now had time to finish it once and for all. But, as she was readying another attack, her expression changed. Shifting her eyes, she looked ahead with a glance, and whispered something beneath her breath. Once done, she turned back to Roxy

The time in which she did this however, short as it was, was enough for Roxy to get back up and going again.

"Wolf Talon!" she shouted, firing again and this time hitting her target, causing a loud *CRASH* as the girl hit the wall. However, she recovered just as soon as she was hit, landing perfectly on her feet and getting up and ready again. She brushed herself clean, and took up a stance once more, a dark gleam in her eyes

"You should run while you still can"

* * *

Back outside, Faragonda was struggling to keep the beast halted. It wasn't so much that her magic was too weak, no no; it was because of how giant the beast before her was, that it was taking a phenomenal amount of power and energy to use a spell that normally wouldn't be overly draining to cast for her.

"Palladium, Griselda, I have a plan, come here! And quickly, I can't hold it back much longer!" she called out with a strained voice, calling to the two teachers currently helping the other fairies with attacking. Hearing her call out, they ran towards the Headmistress as fast as they could

"We need to cast a size-changing spell to shrink it down, so Roxy can get near and try to tame it! But I cannot do it by myself, my magic is too drained! We need to cast a convergence spell!" she explained with hast

"Of course!" Palladium exclaimed, realising the genius in her statement, and Griselda nodded, but added herself "But it will take a lot of energy, it might not even work"

"But it's worth a try" Faragonda finished, stopping her spell keeping the beast at bay to converge with the two teachers. It took this chance to try and charge at them all, but it was not quick enough

"Parvus facti sunt!" they all shouted together, firing out at the creature. It roared out as the magic shot around and throughout it. The students all stood back and covered their eyes, as the light from the attack shone, almost blindingly. But no change could be seen, other than the strain all three teachers were putting into the spell.

Just as their arms and strength seemed to be wilting, the beasts roars became more desperate, and almost pained, as it began to shrink. Only a slight, unnoticable change at first, but then soon it began to shrink more and more, getting closer and closer to becoming human sized

"Roxy, now! You have to try to tame it!" Faragonda called out, the strain obvious in her voice. Minutes passed, and no response came, no fairy coming near, and murmurs began rising up within the crowd

"Roxy!? Where are you?" she called again, turning momenterially to look out to the crowd. And then, the realisation hit her

She wasn't there.

* * *

The hooded girl fired out an attack, more powerful than her last, one which Roxy just barely managed to avoid. It hit the wall, breaking through it entirely. As she stared on, Roxy tried to hide her horror at the thought of what would have happened to her if she hadn't have been quick enough

It wasn't over, however. The girl just fired out another attack, and another, and another, as a barradge, constantly following Roxy as she tried to out-fly them, and fire her own back

With a yell of "Wolf Pack!", she fired out her own large green attack, which split into multiple little ones, hitting her target from all sides. Dust covered the area hit, making her unable to see the result for a few moments

But when the dust cleared, before her the girl stood tall and strong, unflinching, with her arm slightly outstretched and producing a large cream shield completely surrounding her

She looked up, and smiled, before calling off the shield. "Not bad, I must say... But I'll have to cut this battle short I'm afraid"

"No you're not!" Roxy shouted, getting ready to attack once more "Neither of you are going anywhe- H-Huh..?" she cut herself short, and paused. Where... Where was the other one? He wasn't anywhere around. But when had he...?

The girl gave a small laugh "Ah, double meaning are quite fun to mess around with, don't you agree?" she looked straight at Roxy, as she continued "when I said to run... I wasn't exactly talking to _you._ " a grin formed across her face

Roxy stood for a moment, trying to process the fact that she had let herself be tricked as such, and let the other hooded figure get away. But, noticing the sister begin to make a move, she suddenly jolted back into action and screamed out "ATTACK OF THE BUMBLEBEES!" and darts of yellow shot out towards their target

 _"Stop right there"_ she held out her hand, a glow emmitting from it as all of the darts froze in front of her. She gave the Princess of Earth a stern look and dispelled all of the darts into the ground, shocking her entirely. How could she have _stopped_ her attack? The princess looked towards her with shock evident in her expression, and fear slowly welling up further in her eyes

"For you're own safety, I suggest to not attempt that again. I was going easy on you before, as I wanted to bide time, but continue and it will not end well for you. As a freshman especially, you should know better than to try to fight somebody with years of experience." Then, she took black dust from her pocket, and threw it onto the ground by the fairy, and a dark mist spread throughout, blocking her vision

Roxy coughed, and tried to follow, but it was too late, and the mist too thick. When it finally cleared, all she could see was the tail end of the cloak worn disappear deeper into the school.

"I can't believe I let them get away..." she muttered to herself with disappointment. Some fairy she was...

But her thoughts of dispair were short lived, and cut off by somebody calling out her name. "Roxy! Roxy where are you!?" The girl looked up, quickly turning towards the sound. There, turning a corner and running towards her was Rosemary, with Lilly and James trailing behind her. Their hands with intwinned with the older girl's, almost as a source of comfort

"Roxy!" Rosemary yelled, rushing to the girl. Roxy straight away noticed the two young ones behind her, and cried out with relief "They're alright!" she smiled with a sigh. However, Rosemary surprisingly didn't return the sentiment, her expression one of panic

"You gotta get outside, quick! Miss Faragonda's trying to stop t-that, creature, she needs you right away! She can't hold it back much longer!"

Now Roxy understood why her roommate didn't seem at all relieved. There was still much more left to panic about. Without a word, Roxy began racing back to get outside, the others following behind

"I can't let anyone down this time..." she muttered, looking out to the windows and the sight that lay before her

* * *

 **And there we have it! I actually finished the chapter, whoops  
**

 **I was almost gonna make it go on longer and have them beat the creature, buuut I decided I didn't want it to be too jumpy from one subject to another. So, that'll be next chapter! Which, I will get out sooner! Agh I need to get better at this...**

 **So anyways, hope you enjoyed, and hope it was worth the wait! Hope you like the little breadcrumbs I'm leaving too... ;] Wonder who these two hooded blokes are and what they wanted. Guess we'll have to wait and find out...**

 **Anyways though, I think you've all waited long enough for this, so, remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time!**

 **BYEEE!**


End file.
